TRUTH BE TOLD
by ROSALIE1933
Summary: THIS IS AFTER ECLIPSE. BELLA DECIDES SHE NEEDS TO FIX THINGS WITH ROSALIE BEFORE EDWARD AND HER BIND THEMSELVES IN MARRIAGE.
1. Chapter 1

TRUTH BE TOLD

CHAPTER 1: A BAD IDEA

EDWARD'S POV

IT'S ONE OF OUR FEW WARM DAYS HERE IN FORKS. I WAS WATCHING HAPPILY AS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE SAT ON THE GRASS IN MY BACKYARD SOAKING UP THE SUN. SHE'D ARRIVED HERE EARLY THIS MORNING TO WATCH THE SUN RISE. IT WAS NOW ABOUT 9 O CLOCK. "EDWARD," I HEARD HER SAY WORRIED AS SHE TURNED TO LOOK AT ME.

"YES, LOVE." I REPLIED.

"I'VE BEEN THINKING," _OH NO WHAT COULD SHE BE THINKING ABOUT THAT HAD HER THIS WORRIED._ I LOOKED HER STRAIGHT IN THE FACE. "WELL, I WAS THINKING ABOUT… ABOUT ROSALIE."

"WHAT ABOUT HER?" I ASKED.

"WELL…" I SAW HER BLUSH CRIMSON. "EDWARD, I THINK IT WOULD BE NICE FOR HER AND ME TO HANG OUT AND GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER BETTER. MAYBE THEN SHE WOULDN'T HATE ME." I SAW HER WARM CHOCOLATE BROWN EYES BEGIN TO TEAR UP. I WIPED AWAY THE TEARS AS THEY RAN DOWN HER BEAUTIFUL FACE.

"LOVE, SHE DOESN'T HATE YOU. SHE JUST DOESN'T UNDERSTAND YOU. YOU KNOW ROSALIE LOVES YOU ALMOST AS MUCH AS SHE LOVES THAT ANNOYING PEST OF A SISTER SHE HAS." I SAID LAUGHING. I HEARD BELLA GIGGLE AND THEN SAW A SMILE SPREAD ACROSS THOSE BEAUTIFUL LIPS OF HERS.

"EDWARD, I WANT TO DO THIS. YOU CAN'T TALK ME OUT OF THIS. I THINK IT WOULD BE GOOD FOR THE BOTH OF US." I HEARD BELLA COO. I LET OUT A SIGH OF UNHAPPINESS. THEN CLOSED MY EYES AND PINCHED THE BRIDGE OF MY NOSE. I KNEW BELLA WAS STUBBORN AND THERE WAS REALLY NO WAY OF TALKING HER OUT OF THIS. BUT I HADN'T GIVEN UP ALL HOPE YET.

"BELLA, I WAS THINKNING YOU AND I COULD STAY IN TODAY. WE CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT." I TRIED CLUTCHING AT STRAWS. I SAW HER EYES GIVE WAY FOR A MINUTE BEFORE I SAW HER COMPOSE HERSELF.

"I THINK I'D RATHER TRY TO MAKE AMENDS WITH ROSE BEFORE I TIE MYSELF TO YOU FOR AN ETERNITY. I WOULDN'T WANT THINGS TO BE ROUGH BETWEEN US BECAUSE FOREVER IS A LONG TIME TO HOLD A GRUDGE." BELLA SAID LAUGHING.

"ONLY IF I CAN COME ALONG." I SAID PROTECTIVELY.

"YOU CAN'T. I THINK IT WOULD BE BETTER IF IT WAS JUST ME AND ROSALIE. I MEAN HOW ARE WE GOING TO LEARN TO TRUST EACH OTHER IF WE HAVE OUR GUARDIAN ANGELS HOVERING?" _BELLA JUST CALLED ME HER GUARDIAN YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME. BELLA CAN'T GO WITH ROSALIE. WHAT IF ROSE HURTS BELLA? SHE'S NO MATCH TO ROSE, ROSE COULD EASILY KILL HER. _I LOOKED TO SEE BELLA HAD HER BOTTOM LIPS STICKING OUT AND HER EYES WERE HUGE. SHE LOOKED LIKE A CUTE PUPPY DOG.

"BELLA, I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S THE BEST OPTION. I MEAN WHAT IF SOMETHING SETS ROSE OFF; YOU'D BE HER FIRST VICTIM." I SAID PICTURING MY BELLA BEING CRUSHED IN ROSALIE'S HANDS.

"IT WILL BE FINE. TRUST ME." BELLA SAID LOOKING ABOUT READY TO CRY.

"BELLA, LOVE-" I STARTED BEFORE A SMALL PINK FLASH RAN BY ME. "GO AWAY ALICE. BELLA AND I ARE TALKING."

"OH, EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT. I'VE SEEN IT EDWARD. BELLA'S GOING TO SURVIVE TO MARRY YOU, YOU OVERPROTECTIVE FOOL." ALICE SANG IN HER SOPRANO VOICE. "JUST LIKE JASPER, HE CAN'T TRUST BELLA TO BE ALONE EVEN WHEN I SAW EVERYTHING'S GOING TO WORK OUT." ALICE BREATHED.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALICE?" I TEASED.

"YOU HEARD ME." ALICE TEASED BACK. BELLA SIMPLY GIGGLED. _I WOULD GIVE ANYTHNG TO SEE WHAT WAS RUNNING THROUGH HER MIND AT THAT VERY NOT BECAUSE WHAT IF MY BELLA WAS WORRIED AS MUCH AS ME. THEN I'D NEVER LET HER GO AND ROSALIE AND BELLA WOULD FOREVER BE ENEMIES._

"FINE, BELLA GO BE WITH ROSE. BUT CAN ALICE COME ALONG?" I ASKED.

"NOPE. IT WILL JUST BE ME AND ROSALIE." BELLA SAID WITH JOY.

"YOU NEED AN OUTFIT CHANGE, COME ON BELLA." ALICE SANG GRABBING MY GIRLFRIEND'S HAND.

"BYE LOVE. Y'ALL HAVE FUN. PLEASE BE CAREFUL, LOVE, I LOVE YOU FAR TOO MUCH TO LOSE YOU. PLUS I'VE WORKED TO HARD TO FIND YOU FOR YOU TO JUST DISAPPEAR." I SAID AS BELLA WAS BEING PULLED THROUGH THE SLIDING BACK DOOR. I SLOWLY WALKED TO THE DOOR AND OPENED IT TO RETREAT TO MY ROOM UNTIL MY BELLA CAME BACK.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: NOT ONLY SISTERS BUT FRIENDS

BELLA'S POV

"ALICE, WHY DOESN'T EDWARD WANT ME TO GO?" I ASKED LOOKING INTO HER GOLDEN EYES.

"HE JUST WORRIES ABOUT YOUR SAFETY. THAT'S ALL. HE KNOWS ROSALIE HAS A HAIRPIN TEMPER." ALICE SAID LOOKING ME IN THE EYES. "BUT HE'S AN OVERPROTECTIVE FOOL. I WOULDN'T LET HER HARM YOU. IF I HAD THE SLIGHTEST DOUBT THAT SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. I WOULDN'T LET YOU GO."

"ALICE THANKS. I THINK IT MAY BE NECESSARY BEFORE EDWARD AND I GET…GET… GET-"I STAMMERED.

"MARRIED." ALICE SAID FINISHING MY SENTENCE.

"YES, THAT." I SAID GRINDING MY TEETH TOGETHER.

"HONEY, WHAT'S WRONG WITH SAYING MARRIED OR MARRIAGE. I NOTICED YOU TRY TO AVOID THOSE TWO WORDS ALL TOGETHER." ALICE SANG LOOKING INTO MY NERVOUS FACE.

"UM... IT'S JUST...WELL MY PARENTS DIDN'T END TOO WELL. WHAT IF THAT HAPPENS TO US? WHAT IF HE WAKES UP AND REALIZES I'M NOT THE ONE FOR HIM?" I SAID BITING MY LIP.

"BELLA YOU WORRY TOO MUCH. EDWARD LOVES YOU WITH ALL HIS HEART. HE'S WAITED A HUNDRED YEARS FOR YOU TO MAKE YOUR APPEARANCE." ALICE REMINDED ME.

"I KNOW. I TRY TO REMIND MYSELF OF THAT." I SAID LETTING OUT A SIGH.

"IS ALL THIS YOURS?" I ASKED.

"WELL, KINDA. SOME BELONGS TO JAZZ. MOST IS MINE AND SOME IS YOURS." ALICE SAID LOOKING AT ME WARILY.

"OH." I SAID SHOCKED.

"DO YOU NOT LIKE IT?" ALICE ASKED HANGING HER HEAD.

"YOU KNOW BELLA HATES GIFTS, BABE." JASPER SAID APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE.

"HEY JAZZ." ALICE SANG.

"THANKS." I SAID SMILING AT JASPER.

"NO PROBLEM. ALICE, ARE YOU TORTURING SWEET, LITTLE BELLA AGAIN?" JASPER JOKED.

"NO, SHE'S GOING OUT." ALICE ARGUED.

", TO WHERE?" JASPER ASKED.

"I DON'T KNOW YET." I SAID.

"OH, I BET IT WILL BE BEAUTIFUL." JASPER COMMENTED.

"LEAVE, I HAVE TO GET HER DRESSED." ALICE ORDERED BEFORE KISSING JASPER DELICATELY. JASPER WALKED OVER TO ME AND KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK BEFORE WHISPERING,"IF YOU NEED ME. I'LL ONLY BE A SHORT DISTANCE AWAY."

"ALRIGHT, LEAVE HER BE. SHE'S NOT BEING TORTURED." ALICE SANG PUSHING JASPER OUT OF THE CLOSET."GOOD NOW THE FUN BEGINS."

I TOOK A DEEP BREATH AND WATCHED AS ALICE DANCED TO A NEARBY SHELF AND PULLED A PINK DRESS AMD SILVER HEELS OFF.

"NO! I REFUSE!" I PROTESTED.

"PLEASE, YOU'LL LOOK GREAT." ALICE COMPROMISED.

"NO, I'LL BREAK MY NECK IN THOSE." I SAID POINTING TO THE SILVER DEATH SENTENCES.

"B-E-L-L-A!" ALICE WHINED.

"I CAN'T. I'LL TRIP AND FALL. THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH EDWARD." I RANTED.

"FINE. BUT IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU'D WEAR THE CLOTHES I PICKED." ALICE SAID SADLY.

"GIVE THEM TO ME." I SAID IN DEFEAT.

"YEAH!" ALICE SQUEALED. I PUT THE DRESS ON AND ALICE GRABBED ME IN A TIGHT HUG.

"HUMAN." I WHISPERED BREATHLESS. ALICE LOOSENED HER GRIP.

"SORRY. THANK YOU SO MUCH, BELLA." ALICE SAID VIBRATING WITH EXCITEMENT.

"YOU BETTER KNOW I LOVE YOU." I TEASED HUGGING HER BACK.

"OH, I DO." ALICE SAID BEAMING. THEN SHE DRUG ME TO HER BATHROOM PLOPPING ME DOWN IN HER PINK CHAIR. THEN SHE PULLED OUT A CURLING IRON AND BEGAN TO CURL ALL MY HAIR. TWO HOURS LATER ALICE WAS PULLING UP THE FRONT OF MY HAIR TO CREATE A SMALL BUMP. I LOOKED IN THE MIRROR AND GASPED. "YOU LIKE?" ALICE ASKED CAUTIOUSLY.

"I LOVE. I LOOK BEAUTIFUL." I SAID STUNNED.

"AS ALWAYS," A COOL VOICE SANG. I TURNED TO SEE A BRONZE-HAIRED GOD.

"EDWARD!" I SQUEALED BEFORE RUNNING INTO HIS OPEN ARMS.

"BELLA, YOU'LL RUIN YOUR HAIR. AND IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO DO IT." ALICE SCOLDED.

"SORRY ALI," EDWARD SANG GRABBING MY HAND AND PULLING ME TO HIS SIDE.

"YOU KNOW YOU'RE A BIASED OPINION." I SAID LOOKING UP AT HIM.

"NO I'M NOT." EDWARD PROTESTED.

"YOU ARE AND BELLA YOU DO LOOK BEAUTIFUL." ALICE SAID SMILING.

"THANK YOU ALICE. YOU'RE THE BEST SISTER A GIRL COULD ASK FOR." I SAID SUCKING UP.

"THANKS BELLA. NOW YOU NEED TO GET GOING I HAVE TO FINISH UP WITH YOUR FIANCEE SO SHE CAN GET TO-" ALICE STOPPED. "SO SHE CAN GO OUT WITH ROSE."

"OKAY, HAVE FUN, LOVE." EDWARD SAID KISSING THE TOP OF MY HEAD.

"I'LL TRY." I SAID UNCONVINCINGLY. EDWARD LEFT WITHOUT ANOTHER WORD. ALICE TURNED AND HANDED ME THE SILVER DEATH TRAPS. I SLID THEM ON AND WAS STANDING UP AS I HEARD THE DOOR SHUT.


	3. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: WORRY AND FAMILY

EDWARD'S POV 

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. WHAT HAVE I SIGNED BELLA UP FOR?" I CHANTED AS A PACED THE LIVING ROOM.

"HONEY, RELAX. ALICE SAYS EVERYTHNG IS GOING TO BE FINE." ESME COOED LOKING UP FROM HER BOOK.

"MOM, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO SET ROSALIE OFF? BELLA IS SURE TO BE HER FIRST VICTIM." I RANTED AT MY MOM.

"EDWARD, TRUST ME. I'LL SEE IF ANYTHING HAPPENS THAT WOULD PUT BELLA IN DANGER. LET'S BE PRACTICAL THOUGH, BELLA IS HER OWN WORST ENEMY." ALICE SAID.

"ALICE, HONEY, BELLA WILL BE FINE. RIGHT?" JASPER ASKED THROUGH CLENCHED TEETH.

"OH YES. SHE'LL BE FINE. SHE'S COMING HOME IN ONE PIECE. NO WORRIES EDWARD." ALICE CHIMED SMILING.

"DON'T WORRY. HOW CAN I NOT WORRY WHEN YOU'RE SAYING MY FINACEE COULD POTENTIALLY HARM HERSELF?" I SAID TRYING NOT TO YELL.

"EDDIE, CHILL. MY ROSIE IS WITH YOUR DISASTER WAITING TO I'M COOL AND CALM. YOU'RE ACTING ALL CRAZY. NO WORRIES BRO, YOU'LL STILL GET TO LAY BELLA LATER." EMMETT SAID IN A BOOMING VOICE.

"YEA, BUT ROSE IS INDESTRUCTIBLE. MY BELLA IS FRAGILE, EMMETT. I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT GETTING IN BELLA'S PANTIES, I'M WORRIED I WON'T SEE HER ALIVE EVER AGAIN." I SHOUTED AT EMMETT.

"BRO, SHE'LL COME HOME ALIVE. MY ROSIE WOULD SAVE HER FROM HARM." EMMETT BOOMED.

"NO SHE WOULDN'T!" I RANTED.

"EDDIE, THERE ARE THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW. TRUST ME ROSIE WILL HELP YOUR BED PARTNER GET HOME." EMMETT SAID.

"EMMETT! BELLA AND I HAVE NEVER SLEPT TOGETHER! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR TINY BRAIN!" I INSULTED EMMETT. THEN I FELT A WAVE OF CALM COME OVER ME AS MY YOUNGEST BROTHER JASPER CAME IN THE ROOM HOLDING A CIVIL WAR BOOK.

"I'M JUST GOING TO READ. DON'T GET ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS." JASPER SAID SITTING NEXT TO ME AND EMMETT ON THE COUCH.

"JAZZIE, TELL EDDIE BELLA'S GOING TO FINE." EMMETT WHINED.

"EDWARD, BELLA'S GOING TO BE FINE." JASPER SAID UNEMOTIONALLY.

"TELL EMMETT THAT HIS WIFE IS HOMOCIDAL TOWARDS MY FINANCEE. SO WHAT WOULD MAKE ME THINK SHE'D SAVE BELLA?" I RANTED.

"EMMETT, ROSALIE DISLIKES BELLA." JASPER SAID.

"I KNOW, BUT THERE'S THINGS ABOUT HER Y'ALL DON'T KNOW." EMMETT PROTESTED.

"LIKE? I KNOW EVERY THOUGHT SHE'S EVER HAD, EMMETT. SO TRUST ME I KNOW EVERYTHING." I SAID ANNOYED.

"WELL, YOU'RE NOT ALWAYS AROUND. AT NIGHT YOU'RE IN BED WITH BELLA WHILE HER FATHER SLEEPS IN THE NEXT ROOM OBLIVIOUS." EMMETT CHALLENGED.

"EMMETT, DON'T START THIS TONIGHT. I DON'T HAVE THE STRENGTH TO WATCH YOU AND YOUR BROTHER FIGHT. PLEASE JUST FOR TODAY LET'S NOT START WORLD WAR III." ESME COAXED LOOKING AT ME WITH DISAPPOINTMENT. _I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EDWARD. YOU SHOULD HAVE MORE FAITH AND TRUST IN ROSALIE. SHE'D NEVER HARM BELLA NO MATTER WHAT FRONT ROSALIE PRESENTS._ I HEARD ESME THINK.

"YOU'RE RIGHT ESME. I'M SORRY EMMETT. ROSALIE WOULD NEVER HARM BELLA; I'M JUST WORRYING FOR NO REASON." I SAID ASHAMED I HAD TO SAY IT.

"IT'S OKAY BROTHER. WE FIGHT, WE GET OVER IT, AND WE FORGIVE. I'M NOT MAD. I UNDERSTAND TO A POINT BECAUSE ROSE DOES HAVE A HAIRPIN TEMPER. BUT THERE REALLY ARE THINGS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. MAYBE ROSALIE AND BELLA WILL TALK THINGS OVER AND THEY'LL BE JUST AS CLOSE AS ALICE AND ROSALIE ARE. WE CAN ONLY HOPE, BUT IF YOU GO AND INTERVENE IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN. I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN." EMMETT EXPLAINED.

"YOU'RE RIGHT. I NEED TO JUST BREATHE BECAUSE BELLA'S IN COMPETENT HANDS." I TOLD MYSELF. EMMETT GOT UP OFF THE COUCH AND HUGGED ME. "OKAY EM, THAT'S ENOUGH LOVE FOR ONE DAY." I SAID PLAYFULLY.

"AW, EDWARD. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME DEEP DOWN." EMMETT SAID. I ROLLED MY EYES AND HEADED UPSTAIRS.

"YEAH, MAYBE WAY DEEP DOWN." I SAID OVER MY SHOULDER. I TURNED TO SEE EMMETT THROW A PILLOW IN MY DIRECTION. I DUCKED AND HEADED BACK UP TO MY ROOM TO LISTEN TO MUSIC AND CLEAR MY HEAD.


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: AN UNEXPECTED CONNECTION

BELLA'S POV

"ROSALIE, WHERE TO FIRST?" I ASKED AS WE STEPPED OUT OF THE CAR.

"UH, I HAVE THE PERFECT SHOP." ROSALIE SAID AS HER EYES LIT UP WITH JOY.

"THEN LET'S GO." I SAID FOLLOWING ROSALIE INSIDE. "WE ARE ONLY WINDOW SHOPPING, ROSE, RIGHT?"

"SURE, BELLA. UNLESS WE JUST SEE SOMETHING WE WANT." ROSALIE SAID. I STOPPED DEAD IN MY TRACKS. "WHAT BELLA? COME ON." I CROSSED MY ARMS OVER MY CHEST AND LOOKED TO ROSALIE WITH A STERN LOOK. "BELLA, IT'S FINE. I'VE GOT THIS COVERED. IT WILL BE MY LITTLE TREAT. PLEASE BELLA, I WANT TO BOND." ROSALIE WHINED.

"ROSALIE, I CAN'T TAKE YOUR MONEY. YOU KNOW I CAN'T." I RECITED.

"BELLA, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED OUR FAMILY IS LOADED. SO A COUPLE THOUSAND DOLLARS IS NOTHING. WE'LL GET IT BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT. IT'S THE FUN OF HAVING A PHYSIC SISTER." ROSALIE JOKED.

"I DON'T CARE, ROSALIE. I CAN'T, I'LL HELP YOU FIND CLOTHES."I OFFERED, BUT ROSALIE WAS HAVINF NONE OF THAT.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU ARE SO STUBBORN. CAN'T YOU JUST THIS ONCE LET ME TREAT YOU. CONSIDER IT A BONDING GIFT. I GO SHOPPING ALL THE TIME WITH ALICE AND SHE AND I ARE AS CLOSE AS CLOSE GETS." ROSALIE REASONED.

"ROSALIE, I CAN'T. I'D FEEL HORRIBLE AND AKWARD ACCEPTING A GIFT FROM YOU. BESIDES A BONDING GIFT IS NOT THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS WORTH OF CLOTHES. IT'S A BRACLET OR NECKLACE THAT SAYS SOMETHING CHEESY LIKE 'BEST FRIENDS' OR 'BFF'S'." I RATIONALIZED.

"ISABELLA, DON'T MAKE ME CARRY YOU THROUGH THE MALL. BECAUSE I'M NOT AFRAID TO,DON'T TRY ME. I'LL EVEN CARRY YOU KICKING AND SCREAMING WITHOUT A HASSLE. SO WHAT'S IT GOING TO BE?" ROSALIE ASKED.

"I'LL WALK ON MY OWN." I SAID DEFEATED.

"I THOUGHT SO. NOW LOOK HAPPY. YOU'RE AT THE MALL WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND. REMEMBER TWO THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRLS, NOT ONE THIRTEEEN YEAR OLD AND ONE FORTY YEAR OLD. SO ACT LIKE A TEENAGER AND LET'S GO SHOPPING." ROSALIE SANG GRABBING MY HAND. SHE DRUG ME ACROSS THE MALL TO A BRIDAL BOUTIQUE. I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK.

"ROSALIE, WHY ARE WE HERE?" I MANAGED TO GET OUT.

"FOR YOU SILLY. YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED IN LESS THAN TWO MONTHS AND YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR." ROSALIE SAID.

"YES I DO. ALICE HAS MY DRESS IN HER CLOSET." I CHOKED OUT.

"WELL, YOU NEED MORE FORMAL DRESSES. YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN A SPECIAL OCCASION WILL JUST HAPPEN TO COME UP." ROSALIE COOED. "BELLA THIS WILL BE FUN."

"IF YOU SAY SO." I SAID UNDER MY BREATH.

"IT WILL BE, TRUST ME." ROSALIE SAID BEAMING AS SHE LED ME INTO THE SHOP. SHE PULLED DRESSES OF EVERY VARIETY OF THE RACKS AND THEN LED ME TO A MASSIVE DRESSING ROOM. I STOOD OUTSIDE THE DOOR. "COME ON, YOU CAN'T TRY THEM ON OUT THERE." ROSALIE TEASED.

"WE'RE SHARING A DRESSING ROOM?" I ASKED.

"YEA, HOW ELSE AM I GOING TO KNOW HOW YOU LOOK IN THE DRESSES? DON'T WORRY I WON'T TELL EDWARD WHAT YOUR LINGERIE LOOKS LIKE." ROSALIE JOKED. I TOOK A DEEP BREATH AND FOLLOWED ROSALIE IN. ROSALIE BEGAN TO PULL MY SHOES AND DRESS OFF. THEN SHE PULLED A BLUE BALL GOWN OVER MY HEAD. "YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL. I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL EDWARD SEES YOU IN THIS." ROSALIE SAID GLOWING. I SAW SHE HAD ON A RED TIGHT DRESS THAT FELL TO THE FLOOR. I TRIED TO DISCREETLY PEEK AT THE PRICE TAG BUT COULDN'T FIND ONE. "THEY HAVE NO PRICE TAGS, BELLA. DON'T EVEN TRY. I HAD THEM REMOVED." ROSALIE SAID SMILING. I SMILED BACK AND THE DRESS TRYING ON CONTINUED. WE FINISHED 45 MINUTES LATER. ROSALIE HANDED THE STRE CLERK A GOLD CARD AND HE BAGGED THE DRESSES AND SET THEM OFF TO THE SIDE.

"GOOD DAY, MRS. CULLEN." THE GUY SAID AS ROSALIE AND I LEFT.


	5. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: SOME SECRETS ARE BEST LEFT UNTOLD

BELLA'S POV

"THANK YOU, ROSALIE." I COOED.

"NO PROBLEM, ISABELLA." ROSALIE SAID.

"SORRY. THANNK YOU, ROSE." I CORRECTED. ROSALIE SMILED AT ME. THEN, SHE HEADED TOWARDS THE FOOD COURT. "WHERE ARE WE GOING?" I ASKED.

"FOOD. I'M SURE YOU MUST BE STARVING." ROSALIE SAID.

"I'M A LITTLE HUNGRY." I ADMITTED. ROSALIE USHERED ME TO LEAD THE WAY. I STOPPED AT MCDONALD'S AND GOT ONLY A BIG MAC.

"THAT ALL YOU WANT BELLA?" ROSALIE ASKED. I NODDED YES. "OKAY. AND I'LL TAKE TWO NUMBER THREES TO GO." ROSALIE SAID.

"ROSE, YOU DON'T EAT." I WHISPERED.

IT'S OKAY. JUST BREATHE, BELLA." ROSALIE URGED. THE GUY HANDED US OUR FOOD AND WE WENT TO SIT AT A TABLE. I FELT AKWARD AS ROSALIE WATCHED ME EAT. WHEN I'D FINISHED MY BIG MAC, I SAW ROSALIE PUT THE REMAINING FOOD IN HER MASSIVE PURSE. "LET'S GO. WE'VE GOT SO MUCH TO DO." ROSALIE URGED.

"UH NO." I JOKED.  
"HEY PRETTY GIRLS." A YOUNG BOY CALLED. ROSALIE TURNED AROUND AND SHOT THE KID A DIRTY LOOK.

"ROSE, BE NICE." I COAXED.

"HEY. YOU'RE CUTE. WANT TO GO OUT?" A BLONDE HAIRED TEEN FLIRTED.

"NO, THANK YOU." ROSALIE COOED. I TURNED AROUND.

"HOW ABOUT YOU BABY? WANT TO GO OUT SOME TIME?" THE BOY ASKED.

"NO, I'M ENGAGED." I SAID HOLDING UP MY LEFT HAND.

"BABY, HEDOESN'T HAVE TO KNOW. I'M DYLAN." THE BLONDE BOY SAID.

"HE'LL KNOW. HE KNOWS EVERYTHING." I COAXED.

"COME ON. PLEASE." DYLAN PLEADED.

"BOY, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE I'D LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE. WE'RE BOTH TAKEN. GET OVER IT AND WIPE THE DROOL FROM YOUR MOUTH." ROSALIE THREATENED.

"WHAT IS HE GOING TO KILL ME?" DYLAN JOKED PLAYING SCARED.

"HE MIGHT." I SAID.

"I DOUBT THAT." DYLAN SAID ACTING TOUGH.

"COME ON BELLA. BEFORE I KILL HIM FOR EDWARD." ROSALIE COAXED.

"BYE BELLA. BYE ROSE." DYLAN SAID AS WE WALKED OFF LAUGHING.

"IDIOT," ROSALIE SIGHED. I LAUGHED IN AGREEMENT.

"LET'S KEEP THIS BETWEEN US. WE WOULDN'T WANT TO BE THE CAUSE OF A LOCAL DEATH. EVEN IF IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO SEE." I JOKED.

"YOU'RE RIGHT. EDWARD WOULD SKIN ME ALIVE FOR ALLOWING THAT GUY TO GET WITHIN 100 YARDS OF HIS PRECIOUS JEWEL." ROSALIE SAID SERIOUSLY.

"ROSALIE I CAN FEND FOR MYSELF. I DON'T KNOW IF EDWARD'S TOLD Y'ALL BUT I'M PRETTY MUCH MY OWN PARENT. MY MOM IS FLIGHTY AND IMMATURE. DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOVE HER, BUT SHE'S NOT THE BEST ONE AT MAKING RATIONAL DECISIONS." I SAID.

"BELLA, ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?" ROSALIE ASKED STOPPING IN HER SPOT.

"YES. I'M BEING DEAD SERIOUS." I SAID LOOKING ROSALIE IN THE EYE. "MY MOM IS THE CHILD AND I'M THE PARENT. IT'S QUITE SAD, BUT DON'T WORRY I'M FINE."

"BELLA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" ROSALIE ASKED PULLING ME INTO A HUG.

"I DIDN'T SEE IT AS NECESSARY. BESIDES YOU AND I HAVEN'T BEEN REALLY CLOSE. SO I HAVEN'T GOTTEN A CHANCE TO TELL YOU MUCH." I ADMITTED.

"BELLA, WE'RE GOING TO CHANGE THAT. FROM HERE ON OUT THAT'S GOING TO CHANGE. I THINK IT'S MY FAULT THAT WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN CLOSE. I'VE BEEN CARRYING A GRUDGE AGAINST YOU. I'M SORRY BELLA." ROSALIE SAID PULLING ME INTO A TIGHT HUG.

"ROSALIE, YOU'RE HURTING ME." I SAID BREATHLESS. I FELT ROSALIE LOOSEN HER GRIP AND THEN SHE PLANTED A KISS ON MY CHEEK.

"SORRY, THAT WAS INAPPROPRIATE. I JUST GOT OVER EXCITED." ROSALIE SAID PULLING ME OUT OF HER HUG. I PULLED ROSALIE INTO A HUG.

"ROSE, IT'S OKAY. SISTERS THROUGH BLOOD AND TEARS." I WHISPERED IN HER EAR.

"BELLA, CAN WE TALK ALONE? I'D LIKE TO TELL YOU MORE OF MY STORY." ROSALIE SAID HEADING BACK TOWARD THE DRESS SHOP. WE WALKED IN AND GRABBED THE DRESSES AS WE WERE LEAVING WE HEARD A WHISTLING COMING FROM BEHIND US. I TURNED TO SEE THE ANNOYING BRAT KID, DYLAN, STANDING AGAINST A NEARBY WALL. "BELLA, IT'S YOUR BOYFRIEND." ROSALIE TEASED.

"SHUT IT ROSE OR I'LL TELL EDWARD YOU LET HIM HIT ON ME." I SAID SPITEFULLY.

"NO YOU WON'T BECAUSE I'M STRONG ENOUGH TO CRUSH YOU WITH MY DELICATE HANDS." ROSALIE SAID HER VOICE FULL OF REVENGE.

"FINE, I HAVE TO GET HOME IN ONE PIECE OR EDWARD WILL KILL YOU." I SAID GRABBING THE BAGS AND LEAVING WITH ROSALIE ON MY ARM. WE MADE IT OUT TO ROSALIE'S CONVERTIBLE AND PUT THE BAGS IN THE BACK OF THE CAR. ROSALIE TURNED THE RADIO ON AND WE SANG TO _RIDIN' SOLO, CALIFORNIA GURLS, MINE, _AND _LOVE LIKE CRAZY._ "ROSALIE, DID YOU KNOW I'VE NEVER HEARD THOSE SONGS? BUT THEY'RE GOOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LISTEN TO COUNTRY. I HAD YOU DOWN AS A POP GIRL." I SAID SMILING.

"WELL, BELLA, YOU DID PRETTY GOOD AT FAKING YOUR WAY THROUGH THOSE SONGS. I HAVE YOU DOWN AS AN OLDIES GIRL. AM I RIGHT?" ROSALIE ASKED LOOKING AT ME.

"YOU'RE RIGHT. I DON'T LISTEN TO A LOT OF MUSIC, BUT WHEN I DO IT'S DEFINITELY OLDIES. YOU HOWEVER NEED TO KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD." I SAID LOOKING AT THE SPEEDOMETER TO SEE IT READ 87. I TRIED TO TAKE DEEP BREATHS AND CALM MYSELF.

"BELLA, ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU GOING TO PASS OUT?"ROSALIE ASKED PULLING OFF TO THE SIDE OF THE ROAD. I NODDED YES AND ROSALIE PULLED BACK OUT ONTO THE ROAD. "BELLA, IF YOU'RE GOING TO GET SICK TELL ME BECAUSE VOMIT AND MY NEWLY DETAILED CAR DON'T COMBINE."

"ROSE, I'M FINE. IT JUST MADE ME NERVOUS TO KNOW THAT YOU ALSO DRIVE LIKE A RACECAR DRIVER." I JOKED.

"EDWARD DID WARN ME THAT YOU OBEY ALL THE TRAFFIC LAWS. I THINK IT'S PERSONALLY YOU NEED TO LEARN TO LIVE ON THE EDGE. WHEN YOU'VE GOT FOREVER TO MAKE MISTAKES, IT'S FUN TO TAKE CHANCES." ROSALIE SAID LAUGHING. I FELT MY NORMAL BREATHING RETURN.

"ROSE, LET'S GO TALK. I HAVE THINGS TO TELL YOU ABOUT ME."I SAID CONTENT.

"WE'RE HEADED TO AN ISOLATED WAY WE CAN BE COMPLETELY HONEST."ROSALIE SAID PULLING OFF ONTO A DIRT ROAD. I WATCHED AS SHE PARKED HER CAR UNDER A NEARBY TREE AND PUT THE TOP UP. ROSALIE GOT OUT OF THE CAR AND WAITED FOR ME TO FOLLOW. I STEPPED OUT AND FOLLWED ROSALIE THROUGH A WOODED AREA. WHEN WE WERE CLIMBING OVER A PILE OF TREES I TRIPPED AND FELL. I GOT UP AND LOOKED AS MY HANDS I COULD SEE THE BLOOD BEGIN TO RISE THROUGH MY SKIN. I LOOKED TO ROSALIE TO SEE HER IN PHYSICAL PAIN. I BACKED UP AND HEADED BACK TOWARD ROSALIE'S CAR. "BELLA, YOU'RE SAFE WITH ME. I'VE NEVER DRANK HUMAN BLOOD. BUT YOUR'S IS SO TEMPTING BELLA." ROSLAIE SAID LICKING HER LIPS. I REACHED INTO MY PURSE AND PULLED OUT THE CELL PHONE EDWARD HAD GIVEN ME. I QUICKLY DIALED THE CULLEN HOME.

"HELLO?" ESME PICKED UP AND I LET OUT A SIGH OF RELIEF.

"ESME HELP ME I THINK ROSALIE WANTS MY BLOOD." I SHOUTED.

"BELLA, CALM DOWN AND BREATHE. ARE YOU HURT?" ESME ASKED IN A MATERNAL TONE.

"I TRIPPED SO MY PALMS ARE BLEEDING. HELP ME." I SAID CRYING.

"BELLA, DON'T CRY. YOU'LL BE FINE. I TOLD YOU MY RECORD IS ALMOST PERFECT. IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME ASK EDWARD." ROSALIE COOED.

"BELLA, LOVE, I'M ON MY WAY. STAY PUT, WHERE ARE YOU?" EDWARD ASKED FRANTIC.

"I'M NOT SURE. WE'RE IN A WOODED AREA." I SAID CALMLY.

"BELLA, NO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE. I THINK I CAN HANDLE THIS. COME HERE." ROSALIE ORDERED. I WALKED TOWARDS HER AND SHE RIPPED THE BOTTOM OF MY DRESS AND BEGAN TO TIE IT ONE PIECE ON EACH HAND. "THERE YOU'LL BE FINE. EDWARD SHE'S FINE. I FIXED HER FOR NOW. PLEASE LET BELLA AND I HANG OUT FOR JUST A LITTLE WHILE LONGER. I PROMISE I CAN CONTROL MYSELF YOU KNOW I CAN." ROSALIE SAID SOUNDING LIKE A SMALL CHILD REASONING WITH THEIR PARENTS.

"EDWARD, I'LL BE FINE. I TRUST ROSE. SHE WOULDN'T HARM ME." I SAID CONFIDENTLY.

"THANKS BELLA." ROSALIE MOUTHED.

"NO PROBLEM ROSE. I KNOW YOU WON'T HURT ME." I MOUTHED BACK.

"CALL ME IF THINGS GET OUT OF HAND." EDWARD INSTRUCTED.

"I WILL. I PROMISE." I COAXED. THEN EDWARD HUNG UP AND I TURNED TO SEE ROSALIE SITTING ON A FALLEN TREE. I WALKED TOWARDS HER WITH HOPE.


	6. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: A CONFESSION

ROSALIE'S POV

I WAS STUNNED WHEN BELLA STUCK UP FOR ME WITH EDWARD. I FELT LIKE MAYBE BELLA AND I COULD BE FRIENDS IN THE END.

"COME BELLA." I SAID MOTIONING TO THE SPOT NEXT TO ME ON THE FALLEN TREE. BELLA WALKED TOWARDS ME AS SHE REACHED THE TREE I HELPED HER UP AND STEADIED HER. "BELLA THERE'S A LOT YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ME. FIRST OF ALL I GRADUATED WITH THE HIGHEST COMPLIMENTS FROM COLUMBIA. MEANING I HAVE A MEDICAL DEGREE JUST LIKE CARLISLE. SECOND, I'VE KILLED ONLY 7 PEOPLE; THEY WERE MY FORMER FIANCEE ROYCE AND HIS FOUR FRIENDS AND TWO GUARDS. I'VE NEVER TASTED HUMAN BLOOD BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT ANY PART OF THEM INSIDE ME." I GULPED AS I CAUGHT BELLA'S BLOOD SMELL FROM BENEATH MY HOMEMADE BANDAGES.

"ROSALIE I TRUST YOU. IF YOU SAY YOU CAN HANDLE THIS THEN I BELIEVE YOU CAN." BELLA SAID NERVOUSLY.

"BELLA, I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE. WE HAVE TO GO HOME." I SAID AS I FELT THE THIRST SET IN.

"ROSALIE ARE YOU OKAY?" BELLA ASKED GRABBING MY ARM.

"I'M FINE, BELLA. YOU NEED TO CALL ESME TO COME GET YOU." I SAID. THEN I HEARD BELLA'S PHONE RING I LISTENED AS SHE PICKED IT UP.

"HELLO?" BELLA SAID UNEASY.

"BELLA, I'M ON MY WAY. STAY PUT, DON'T MOVE AN INCH. TELL ROSE SHE CAN LEAVE." I HEARD MY SISTER SAY. I TURNED AND SLOWLY LEFT BELLA BEHIND. THE FARTHER I WALKED THE LESS HER BLOOD CALLED TO ME. I WAITED BY MY CAR UNTIL I SAW MY SISTER'S YELLOW PORSHE COME INTO VIEW.I HEARD A RACING HEARTBEAT GETTING CLOSER. I KNEW IT WAS BELLA.

"BELLA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I ASKED A LITTLE TOO BRUSQUE.

"ROSE, I STILL LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS CONVERSATION LATER. I HAVE THINGS FOR YOU TO KNOW ABOUT ME." BELLA SAID WITH TRUE ADORATION IN HER VOICE.

"THAT WOULD BE GREAT. THAT'S IF EDWARD LET'S US." I SAID REALIZING I'D JUST SCREWED UP ALL CHANCES TO GET TO KNOW BELLA WITHOUT EDWARD BEING INCLUDED.

"HE WILL, I HAVE THAT POWER OVER HIM. HE BENDS TO MY EVERY WILL." BELLA SAID AS ALICE PULLED UP NEXT TO MY CAR. I HELPED BELLA INTO ALICE'S PORSHE HUGGING HER. I FELT A TEAR HIT MY ARM. I SAW BELLA WAS CRYING. "ROSE, I'M FINE. I TOLD YOU MY EMOTIONS ARE LINKED TO MY TEAR DUCTS."BELLA COOED. I CLOSED THE DOOR AND WATCHED AS ALICE DROVE OFF STOPPING TO WAIT FOR ME. I CLIMBED INTO MY CAR AND WAS HIT WITH BELLA'S SCENT. IT WAS AS IF SHE WAS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME. I CRANKED THE RADIO UP AND SPED AFTER ALICE ALL THE WAY HOME. WHEN WE ARRIVED AT HOME, I SAW BELLA GET OUT OF ALICE'S CAR AND COME GRAB THE BAGS FROM MINE. SHE SMILED AT ME AND GRABBED MY HAND. I TOOK HER BANDAGED HAND AND LET HER LEAD ME INSIDE. I WAS IN HEAVEN UNTIL I SAW MY BROTHER, EDWARD, STARING AT ME WITH HATE.

"EDWARD-" I STARTED.

"DON'T START. IT'S NOT HER FAULT." I HEARD BELLA BARK FROM MY SIDE.

"BELLA, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE. I THOUGHT I'D BE PLANNING A FUNERAL NOT A WEDDING." EDWARD JOKED.

"EDWARD, ROSALIE IS NOT TO BLAME. IT'S NOT HER FAULT THAT I TRIPPED IN THESE DEATH TRAPS." BELLA SAID PULLING HER SHOES OFF. I TOOK THEM FROM HER AND HEADED TO ALICE'S ROOM TO PUT THEM AWAY.


	7. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: WEDDINGS? HAPPINESS?

EDWARD'S POV

I WAS SO GLAD WHEN I SAW BELLA WALK THROUGH THE DOOR IN ONE PIECE. THAT ONLY LASTED MOMENTARILY THOUGH AS I SAW SHE WAS HOLDING HER ATTACKER'S HAND AND LOOKED HAPPY TO BE WITH ROSALIE.

"ROSE!" I GROWLED.

"EDWARD," ROSALIE STARTED.

"DON'T START. IT'S NOT HER FAULT." I HEARD BELLA SNAP AT ME. _COULD MY BELLA REALLY BE FRIENDS WITH MY HOMICIDAL SISTER?_ SO I TRIED TO PLAY IT OFF THAT I'D JUST GOTTEN YELLED AT MY FINACEE.

"BELLA, LOVE, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE. I THOUGHT I'D BE PLANNING YOUR FUNERAL NOT OUR WEDDING." I JOKED.

"IF YOU DON'T QUIT THERE WON'T BE A WEDDING." I HEARD BELLA SANP THEN SAW HER FACE FELL IN DISGUST FOR HERSELF.

"BELLA, I LOVE YOU AND I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, BUT YOU HAVE TO REALIZE MY FAMILY IS DANGEROUS." I SAID TRYING TO MAKE BELLA UNDERSTAND THE DANGER ROSALIE COULD BE TO HER.

THEN BELLA ONCE AGAIN TURNED ON ME CAUSING ME TO FEEL OVERLY PROTECTIVE OF HER. "EDWARD, ROSALIE IS NOT TO BLAME. IT'S NOT HER FAULT THAT I TRIPPED IN THESE DEATH TRAPS." _ALICE IS GOING TO GET IT LATER FOR MAKING BELLA WEAR THOSE DAMN THINGS. SHE KNOWS MY FINACEE HAS A HARD ENOUGH TIME WITHOUT ADDING SHOES THAT JUST BEG MY BELLA TO GET HURT._ I GLARED AT ROSALIE SO SHE TOOK BELLA'S SHOES AND HEADED TO ALICE'S ROOM TO PUT THEM AWAY.

"BELLA," I SAID HOLDING MY ARMS OUT SO BELLA COULD BE SURROUNDED BY THEM. BUT BELLA JUST STOOD THERE STARING AT ME WITH HER ARMS CROSSED OVER HER CHEST. IT WAS THEN THAT I NOTICED HER HANDS WERE BANDAGED IN PINK FABRIC. I LOOKED DOWN TO THE BOTTOM OF BELLA'S DRESS TO SEE WHERE SOMEONE HAD RIPPED IT TO MAKE THE BANDAGES. "WHO BANDAGED YOU UP?" I TRIED.

"ROSALIE." BELLA SAID ICILY.

"THAT WAS NICE OF HER." I SAID WEAKLY.

"YEA, IT WAS." BELLA SHOT BACK. THEN I SAW HER EXPRESSION CHANGE TO ANGUISH. "EDWARD, WHY CAN'T YOU TRUST ROSALIE? SHE HAS A CLEAN RECORD."

"BELLA," I TOOK A DEEP BREATH. "ROSALIE HASN'T ALWAYS BEEN THE KINDEST TO YOU. AND HER RECORD ISN'T CLEAN, BUT SHE'S GOING TO HAVE TO EXPLAIN THAT." I SAID WALKING TOWARDS BELLA.

"SHE TOLD ME SHE KILLED 7 HUMANS, BUT HAS NEVER TASTED HUMAN BLOOD. SHE'S WORKING ON MAKING AMENDS WITH ME. PLEASE EDWARD, DON'T BE SO PROTECTIVE. SHE'S NOT A BAD PERSON. SHE'S JUST JEALOUS THAT I HAVE OPTIONS SHE DOESN'T HAVE." BELLA EXPLAINED. I WRAPPED BELLA IN MY ARMS AND PLACED MY HEAD ON HERS.

"I KNOW, LOVE, I KNOW." I BREATHED. I LOOKED UP TO SEE ROSALIE SLIP OUT THE BACK DOOR THINKING _I'LL NEVER GET TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT WITH BELLA AND THERE'S SO MUCH SHE DOESN'T KNOW. THERE'S SO MUCH NOBODY KNOWS. _"BELLA, WHEN ARE YOU AND ROSE GOING OUT AGAIN?" I FORCED MYSELF TO ASK. I LOOKED DOWN TO SEE BELLA'S WARM CHOCOLATE BROWN EYES LIT UP.

"REALLY?" I HEARD HER VOICE SQUEAK. I WOULD GIVE ANYTHNG TO KNOW WHY BELLA WAS SO EXCITED TO SPEND TIME WITH MY SISTER.

"REALLY, LOVE. WHEN ARE Y'ALL GOING OUT AGAIN?" I ASKED.

"WHO'S GOING OUT?" I HEARD MY BROTHER, EMMETT BOOM.

"ROSE AND BELLA." I ANSWERED WITHOUT THINKING IT THROUGH.

"MY ROSIE IS NOT THAT WAY EDWARD AND BELLA IS SO INTO YOU. BELLA YOU DO LIKE BOYS RIGHT? BECAUSE ROSE IS TAKEN. SHE'S MARRIED AND SHE'S MINE." I HEARD PROTECTIVENESS CREEPING INTO EMMETT'S VOICE. I FELT BELLA'S BODY BEGIN TO SHAKE BEFORE I HEARD HER LAUGHING.

"NO, EMMETT, I LIKE BOYS OR I SHOULD SAY MEN. ROSE AND I ARE GOING OUT TO BOND AGAIN. LIKE WE DID TODAY. WE'RE JUST GOING TO TALK ABOUT OURSELVES SO THAT WE CAN RESOLVE WHATEVER ISSUES THERE ARE BETWEEN BOTH OF US." I HEARD BELLA SAY.

"OH, THEN YOU CAN TAKE MY WIFE OUT." EMMETT SAID LAUGHING AND BOWING AT BELLA.

"THANKS, BUT FIRST I'D HAVE TO FIND HER. THEN WE CAN DISCUSS THE DETAILS. OKAY?" BELLA ASKED.

"SURE THING." EMMETT BOOMED AS HE WALKED TOWARDS OUR KITCHEN.

"WHATEVER BELLA." I SNAPPED. I FELT BELLA SLID OUT FROM UNDER MY ARMS AND FOLLOW EMETT INTO THE KITCHEN. I STOOD THERE PONDERING FOR A MOMENT _SHOULD I GO GET ROSALIE AND BRING HER BACK?_ I DECIDED I'D LET ROSALIE BLOW OFF SOME STEAM. SO I HEADED TOWARDS THE KITCHEN.


	8. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: FORGET AND FORGIVE, NOT THAT EASY

ROSALIE POV

I COULDN'T BELIEVE MY BROTHER HAD REALLY THOUGHT I WOULD HARM BELLA. I DID EVERYTHING POSSIBLE TO MAKE SURE SHE CAME HOME IN PERFECT CONDITION. IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE GIRL'S A KLUTZ AND CAN'T WALK WITHOUT TRIPPING. I MEAN I'D EVEN BANDAGED HER HANDS FOR HER. SOMETIMES I JUST HATED MY BROTHER, EDWARD. JUST BECAUSE HE CAN READ MINDS HE THINKS HE KNOWS EVERYTHING. I TOOK OFF OUT THE DOOR AFTER I'D FINISHED PUTTING BELLA'S SHOES AWAY FOR HER. I'D DECIDED I WOULD JUST RUN FAR AWAY. SO I PICKED UP MY PACE AND HEADED FOR THE RIVER. I JUMPED THE RIVER IN ONE SWIFT LEAP THEN I STOPPED TO LOOK BACK AT THE WHITE HOUSE I KNEW SO WELL. AS I WAS TURNING I SAW A FAMILIAR FACE STARING AT ME WITH A STERN MOTHERLY LOOK. "HI MOM." I SQUEAKED.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE YOU WILL NOT WALK OUT JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE A SITUATION." I HEARD MY MOM SCOLD.

"BUT ESME, EDWARD GOT TO DO IT. WHY CAN'T I?" I WHINED.

"ROASLIE THAT WAS DIFFERENT. I NEVER WANTED HIM TO LEAVE EITHER. IN FACT I TOLD HIM NOT TO BECAUSE IT WOULD KILL ME AND YOUR FATHER, BUT HE DIDN'T LISTEN. ROSALIE WHAT ABOUT EMMETT? YOU CAN'T LEAVE HIM BEHIND WITHOUT A REASON FOR LEAVING." ESME SCOLDED.

"BUT, FINE I'LL GO TELL HIM AND WE CAN LEAVE TOGETHER." I SAID.

"ROSALIE, YOU CAN'T YOU HAVE BELLA'S WEDDING IN LESS THAN 2 MONTHS. YOU CAN'T WALK OUT ON THAT SHE'S COUNTING ON ALL OF US TO BE THERE FOR HER." ESME SAID MAKING ME FEEL GUILTY.

"MOM, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE, BUT I DON'T WANT TO STAY EITHER. EDWARD DOESN'T TRUST ME TO BE WITHIN 500 FEET OF BELLA. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT AND BE HAPPY?" I SAID UNHAPPILY.

"ROSE, BABY, EDWARD JUST OVERREACTED. YOU KNOW HE DOESN'T EVEN TRUST HIMSELF WITH BELLA. SO WHEN SHE GOT HURT IT KILLED HIM TO KNOW SHE'S HURT. THINK OF IT IN REVERSE. IF EMMETT WAS THE OUTSIDER HUMAN AND BELLA ACTED THE WAY YOU DID. WOULDN'T YOU FEEL A BIT PROTECTIVE OF EMMETT?" ESME REASONED.

I THOUGHT OF WHAT SHE WAS SAYING. I KNEW I'D FEEL LIKE EDWARD DOES, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO ADMIT IT. AT LEAST NOT RIGHT NOW. "I GET YOUR POINT. EDWARD JUST HURTS EVERYTIME BELLA'S HURT. AND I HAVEN'T BEEN THE MOST WELCOMING TO BELLA. BUT I'M TRYING TO CHANGE THAT. THE ONLY PROBLEM IS I DON'T THINK EDWARD WILL EVER LET BELLA OUT OF HIS SIGHTS AGAIN." I RANTED.

"ROSALIE, EDWARD HAS VERY LITTLE CONTROL OVER BELLA. SHE'S SO STUBBORN AND INDEPENDENT THAT EVEN HE HAS TROUBLE REASONING WITH HER. OR TALKING HER OUT OF THINGS SO MAYBE YOU SHOULD TALK TO BELLA ABOUT RESTARTING AND DON'T TELL EDWARD I SAID HE HAS NO CONTROL WITH BELLA." ESME PLEADED. I HUGGED ESME AND HEADED BACK TO THE HOUSE WITH ESME ON MY HEELS. WHEN I WALKED INSIDE I SAW ALICE AND JASPER SIMPLY POINT TO THE KITCHEN, SO I FOLLOWED THEIR FINGERS AND FOUND BELLA, EDWARD, AND EMMETT.

"BELLA, CAN I TALK TO YOU REAL QUICK?" I ASKED. I SAW EDWARD TENSE IN HIS SEAT AS BELLA GOT UP AND WALKED TOWARDS ME.

"SURE, ROSE. LET'S GO SOMEWHERE MORE PRIVATE THOUGH." BELLA SAID LOOKING OVER HER SHOULDER. I LOOKED DOWN TO SEE BELLA HOLDING HER UNBANDAGED HANDS OUT. "THANKS FOR FIXING ME UP."

"NO PROBLEM. IT'S MY FAULT YOU TRIPPED." I SAID WALKING UP THE STAIRS.

"NO, THAT'S ALL ON ALICE." BELLA SAID TURNING TO FACE ALICE.

"I'LL TAKE THE BLAME BECAUSE YOU LOOKED HOT." ALICE CALLED.

"WHATEVER." BELLA SHOT BACK PLAYFULLY. I LED BELLA UP TO MY ROOM. I OPENED THE DOOR AND WATCHED AS BELLA TOOK IT ALL IN. "IT'S SO PRETTY." BELLA SAID. MY ROOM WAS PAINTED GOLD AND BURGUNDY. I ALSO HAD A MASSIVE BED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM WITH A BURGUNDY COMFORTER. I LED BELLA INSIDE AND SAT DOWN ON MY BED. I WATCHED AS BELLA TRIED TO CLIMB UP HOLDING HER TORN DRESS DOWN. I TRIED NOT TO LAUGH AT HER, BUT WHEN SHE FINALLY MADE IT ON THE BED I BURST OUT INTO GIGGLES.

"BELLA, CAN I GET YOU SOMETHING ELSE TO WEAR?" I ASKED BETWEEN LAUGHS. I SAW BELLA BLUSH CRIMSON.

"NO, IT'S OKAY." SHE SAID IN A SMALL VOICE. I GOT UP AND WALKED OVER TO MY CLOSET AND PULLED DOWN A BOX FILLED WITH VARIOUS OBJECTS. I PULLED OUT A PAIR OF SCISSORS AND WALKED BACK TOWARDS THE BED. I WATCHED AS BELLA'S EYES GREW WITHOUT HER NOTICE AS I CAME CLOSER. _YOU CAN'T BLAME HER ROSALIE. YOU HAVE MADE DEATH THREATS TO HER._ SO I STOPED WHERE I WAS AND SAW BELLA COMPOSE HERSELF. "I'M SORRY, DID I HURT YOUR FEELINGS ROSE?" I HEARD BELLA SAY.

"NO, IT'S FINE BELLA. I HAEN'T EXACTLY MADE YOU FEEL SAFE AROUND ME. DO YOU MIND IF I FIX THE BOTTOM OF YOUR DRESS FOR YOU? I'LL MAKE IT LOOK SUPER INSTEAD OF A MESS." I COAXED. BELLA NODDED HER HEAD UP AND DOWN AND I BENT DOWN TO BEGIN CUTTING. I CUT TWO INCHES OFF THE BOTTOM OF THE DRESS. "THERE, NOW YOU LOOK BETTER."

"THANKS ROSE." BELLA SAID BLUSHING PINK. I PUT THE SCISSORS ON MY DRESSER AND SAT BACK ON THE BED WITH BELLA.

"BELLA, I'D LIKE TO START OVER. MAKE THINGS GO BETTER FOR THE BOTH OF US. DO YOU THINK THERE'S ANYYWAY YOU COULD FORGIVE ME AND WE COULD START OVER?" I ASKED. BELLA'S ANSWER WAS OBVIOUS WHEN SHE PULLED ME INTO A TIGHT HUG. "BUT WILL EDWARD MIND?" I ASKED PULLING BELLA AWAY TO SEE HER FACE WAS TEAR-STREAKED. "WHY ARE YOU CRYING PRETTY GIRL?" I ASKED WIPING AWAY A TEAR.

"I'M FINE ROSE, SERIOUSLY. JUST OVERLY HAPPY BECAUSE I'M GLAD YOU WANT TO BE WITH ME. LET'S NOT START OVER THOUGH; TODAY WE BONDED AND I DON'T WANT TO JUST LIE THAT ASIDE. LET'S CONTINUE WORKING ON THIS RELATIONSHIP." BELLA COOED.

"SURE, WHEN DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT AND BOND AGAIN?" I ASKED.

"ONE SECOND, I'M GOING TO MAKE A CALL." BELLA COOED LEAVING ME TO THINK.


	9. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: FATHER'S LOVE

BELLA'S POV

ROSALIE AND I WERE PLANNING ANOTHER DAY OF BONDING, BUT WE NEEDED A DATE. SO I LEFT ROSALIE TO CALL CHARLIE. I GRABBED THE HOUSE PHONE AND DIALED MY HOME NUMBER; CHARLIE PICKED UP ON THE THIRD RING.

"HELLO? BELLS?" I HEARD HIM SAY.

"YEA, DAD, IT'S ME. CAN I STAY AT THE CULLENS HOUSE TONIGHT?" I ASKED BLATANTLY.

"ABSOLUTLEY NOT YOUNG LADY. I WILL NOT PERMIT YOU TO BE TEMPTED INTO SLEEPING WITH EDWARD." CHARLIE BARKED.

"DAD, I MEANT CAN I HAVE A SLEEPOVER WITH ROSALIE AND ALICE?" I SAID KNOWING ALICE WAS HIS WEAK POINT.

"UH, BELLS, WILL THEIR PARENTS BE THERE?" CHARLIE ASKED CRUMBLING.

"YES, ALL NIGHT LONG." I SAID.

"THEN I GUESS, BUT NO FUNNY BUSINESS. YOU MAY BE ENGAGED BUT THAT DOESN'T PERMIT SEX BEFORE MARRIAGE." CHARLIE INSTRUCTED.

"DAD, THAT WASN'T EVEN ON MY MIND." I ADMITTED.

"ARE YOU COMING BY THE HOUSE TO GET THE STUFF FOR A SLEEPOVER?" CHARLIE ASKED UNCOMFORTABLY.

"YEA, ROSALIE AND I WILL BE THERE SOON TO GET MY THINGS. BYE DAD. NIGHT. LOVE YOU." I SAID.

"I'LL BE UP WHEN YOU GET HERE SO DON'T TRY TO SNEAK EDWARD INTO MY HOUSE." CHARLIE ADVISED.

"FINE, DAD, BUT EDWARD MAY JOIN US. SO IF HE DOES BE NICE." I ORDERED BEFORE HANGING UP. I TURNED TO SEE ROSALIE SMILING FROM THE BOTTOM STEP. "COME ON YOU HEARD THE MAN. WE'VE GOT TO GO GET A FEW THINGS AT MY HOUSE THOUGH."

"OKAY, COME ON EDWARD. WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY. OKAY WE DO, BUT I DON'T WANT TO WAIT THAT LONG." ROSALIE CALLED. A SECOND LATER EDWARD WAS AT ROSALIE'S SIDE. THEN BOTH OF THEM WALKED ON EITHER SIDE OF ME. I FELT LIKE I WAS THE PRESIDENT AND THEY WERE MY SECRET SERVICE. _AT LEAST I'D BE SAFE_ I THOUGHT TO MYSELF. WE ALL GOT IN ROSALIE'S CONVERTIBLE AFTER MUCH ARGUING WHERE I TOOK THE STAND OF SWITZERLAND. EDWARD SAT FUMING FROM THE BACK SEAT. I SMILED BACK AT HIM.

"EDWARD, DON'T LOOK SO UPSET. YOU LOOK LIKE SOMEONE JUST KILLED YOUR BEST FRIEND." I JOKED.

"BELLA, WHY DID WE HAVE TO LET ROSALIE DRIVE AGAIN?" EDWARD ASKED.

"BECAUSE SHE'S THE ONE CHARLIE'S WAITING FOR. PLUS SHE'S THE ONE I'LL BE SPENDING ALL NIGHT WITH." I SAID SMILING AT ROSALIE.

"THAT IS UNTIL YOU FALL ASLEEP." EDWARD SAID UNDER HIS BREATH.

"NOPE, EDWARD TONIGHT I GET TO ENJOY BELLA'S DREAMS AND TALKING WHILE SHE SLEEPS. YOU GET TO BE ALONE; YOU COULD READ A BOOK OR LEARN A NEW LANGUAGE." ROSALIE TEASED.

"ROSE, BE NICE." I SAID NERVOUSLY. _PLEASE LET ME NOT SAY ANYTHING TOO EMBARRASSIG TONIGHT._ I THOUGHT. I SAW WE'D ARRIVED AT CHARLIE'S. I WAS THE FIRST TO GET OUT, FOLLWED BY EDWARD, AND FINALLY ROSALIE. I LED THEM TO THE FRONT DOOR AND GOT THE KEY AND OPENED THE FRONT DOOR. I STEPPED IN TO SEE CHARLIE WAITING FOR ME. I HUUGED HIM AND INTRODUCED ROSALIE TO HIM. ROSALIE LOOKED SO UNCOMFORTABLE.

"BELLS, YOU REMEMBER OUR DEAL RIGHT?" CHARLIE ASKED.

"YEP." I SAID GRABBING ROSALIE'S HAND TO LEAD HER UPSTAIRS WITH EDWARD ON OUR HEELS.

"EDWARD, I'D LIKE TO TALK TO YOU." CHARLIE SAID WHEN WE'D MADE IT HALF WAY UP THE STAIRCASE.

"DAD, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS RIGHT NOW. I PROMISED." I SAID THROUGH GRITTED TEETH.

"IT'S FINE, BELLA,I'VE GOT TIME TO TALK TO CHARLIE YOU AND ROSALIE GO PACK I'M SURE WE'LL BE DONE BEFORE YOU GIRLS ARE." EDWARD TEASED. I LOOKED TO SEE EDWARD LOOKED UNEASY. I KNOW I WAS SPOT ON ABOUT CHARLIE WANTED TO TALK TO EDWARD ABOUT.

"COME ON BELLA, I'M SURE IT'S NOTHING." ROSALIE WHISPERED IN MY EAR.

"NO ROSE, IT'S SOMETHING." I WHISPERED BACK. WE HEADED INTO MY ROOM AND ROSALIE SPEED PACKED MY BAGS SEEING I WAS UNEASY. SHE FINISHED A MINUTE LATER SO WE HEADED TO THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS TO LISTEN.

"EDWARD, I KNOW YOU AND MY DAUGHTER ARE ENGAGED, BUT THERE WILL BE NO FUNNY BUSINESS TONIGHT. NO SLEEPING TOGETHER IN ANYWAY. I'M NOT AFRAID TO HURT YOU IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU AND BELLS WERE IN THE SAME BED. YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT SHE CAN'T LIE. SO I WILL BE ASKNG HER WHAT HAPPENED." CHARLIE SAID ANGRILY.

"I UNDERESTAND; BELLA WILL BE WITH ROSALIE ALL NIGHT LONG AND OUR PARENTS ARE HOME TO WATCH US." EDWARD STATED.

"BELLS, WAS THAT SO BAD?" CHARLIE ASKED. I STIFFENED AND ROSALIE SHOOK HER HEAD. I PRETENDED TO JUST BE COMING DOWNSTAIRS.

"OH, ARE Y'ALL DONE?" I ASKED.

"SEE, BAD LIAR. SHE GETS IT FROM HER FATHER." CHARLIE SAID EYEING ME. I BLUSHED A SOFT PINK.

"ROSALIE, I WANT YOU TO WATCH THESE TWO. MAKE SURE NOTHING HAPPENS BETWEEN THEM. BELLS, HAVE A GOOD NIGHT." CHARLIE SAID HUGGING ME. I HUGGED HIM BACK THEN GRABBED MY BAGS AND LEFT. I WAS A NERVOUS WRECK IN THE CAR.

"BELLA, LOVE, CHILL. YOU LOOK LIKE YOU JUST ROBBED A BANK OR SOMETHING." EDWARD BREATHED IN MY EAR. IT SENT CHILLS DOWN MY SPINE AND I RELAXED A LITTLE.

"EDWARD, WHAT IF CHARLIE KNOWS YOU COME OVER EVERY NIGHT?" I ASKED PANICKED.

"BELLA, HE DOESN'T KNOW OR YOU WOULDN'T BE STAYING AT MY HOUSE." EDWARD COAXED.

"YES, BUT TONIGHT WILL BE DIFFERNET." ROSALIE SAID RUBBING MY ARM. "IT'LL BE FINE BELLA. I PROMISE NOT TO REPEAT A WORD YOU SAY WHILE YOU'RE ASLEEP EXCEPT MAYBE TO EDWARD." ROSALIE SAID LOOKING IN HER REAR VIEW MIRROR. WHEN WE ARRIVED AT THE CULLEN HOUSE I KISSED EDWARD AND HEADED UP TO ROSALIE'S ROOM WHILE SHE TALKED TO EDWARD.


	10. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: SECRETS UNVEILED

ROSALIE'S POV

"BELLA, WHY DON'T YOU HEAD UPSTAIRS TO MY ROOM? I'LL BE UP IN A MINUTE. I NEED TO TALK TO EDWARD HERE FOR A MOMENT." I COAXED. I SAW BELLA NOD IN AGREEMENT. SHE KISSED EDWARD AND HEADED UPSTAIRS. "EDWARD, BEFORE YOU GET MAD, BREATHE. BELLA IS GOING TO CRY TONIGHT. IT'S JUST PART OF THE BONDING EXPERIENCE. SHE WANTS TO KNOW EVERYTHING AND AS I'VE COME TO FIND OUT SHE CRIES WHEN SHE GETS EMOTIONAL IN ANY WAY. SO DON'T COME SAVE HER; SHE'S FINE I'VE GOT THE JOB OF COMFORTING HER TONIGHT. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE HEARING BELLA CRY THEN GO TO A MOVIE OR LONG DRIVE. BECAUSE THINGS ARE SURE TO COME UP, THEY ALREADY DID TODAY." I SAID RUBBING EDWARD'S ARM.

"ROSALIE, HOW CAN I LEAVE KNOWING BELLA'S CRYING? I'LL TRY TO STAY AWAY, BUT I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING. I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THERE TO WIPE AWAY HER TEARS." EDWARD SAID.

"YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN YOU LEFT HER BEHIND." I SAID UNDER MY BREATH.

"AND THAT KILLED ME TO KNOW I WASN'T THERE FOR HER AND YOU KNOW THAT!" EDWARD SPAT.

"I KNOW. I'M SORRY. BUT PLEASE LET US WORK THIS OUT. IF IT GETS TOO BAD SHE'S ALL YOURS FOR THE NIGHT." I OFFERED.

"OKAY, PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON BELLA. SHE SAYS SHE WANTS THE TRUTH, BUT SHE REALLY DOESN' T WANT TO FEEL THE PAIN OF THE TRUTH." EDWARD PLEADED.

"NO PROBLEM. NOW GO OCCUPY YOURSELF BELLA AND I HAVE SOME BONDING TO DO." I SAID RUNNING UP THE STAIRS. WHEN I WALKED IN BELLA WAS SURVEYING MY ROOM. "LIKE ANYTHING?" I ASKED STARTLING HER.

"OH HEY ROSALIE I WAS JUST LOOKING YOU DON'T MIND DO YOU?" BELLA ASKED MEEKLY.

"NOPE. ME CASA ES TU CASA." I SAID SMILING. BELLA SMILED A CONFUSED SMILE. "IT MEANS WHAT'S MY HOUSE IS YOUR HOUSE AS IN FEEL FREE TO LOOK."

"WOULD EMMETT MIND?" BELLA ASKED.

"WHY WOULD HE?" I ASKED FORGETTING BELLA KNEW WE SLEPT TOGETHER.

"WELL, BECAUSE THIS IS HIS ROOM TOO." BELLA SAID LOOKING AT ME FOR A REACTION. "ROSALIE IT'S FINE I KNOW YOU AND EMMETT SHARE A BED. IT'S NO BIG DEAL TO ME. HONESTLY."

"RIGHT." I SAID PULLING MYSELF FROM MY TRANCE. "HE WOULDN'T CARE. HE'D LOVE IT IF YOU LOOKED THROUGH HIS THINGS, BELLA."

"ROSALIE, CAN WE GET STARTED? I HAVE A FEELING WE HAVE LOTS TO TAKE ABOUT." BELLA SAID. I CRAWLED UP IN MY BED AND SAW BELLA FOLLOW SUIT. THEN I REALIZED BELLA WAS IN JEANS, TENNIS SHOES, AND A TEE SHIRT.

"SURE BELLA. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?" I ASKED,

"WHY'D YOU KILL 7 PEOPLE?" BELLA ASKED.

"LIKE I TOLD YOU BEFORE ROYCE LEFT ME TO DIE SO I KILLED HIS FRIENDS FIRST TO PROVE A POINT TO ROYCE. WHEN HE FOUND OUT HE WAS AFRAID I'D COME BACK FOR REVENGE. SO HE LOCKED HIMSELF IN A BANK VAULT LIKE ROOM. IT HAD NO WINDOWS AND WAS GUARDED BY TWO ARMED MEN. I SAVED ROYCE FOR LAST; I CAME IN WEARING A WHITE WEDDING GOWN AND SLOWLY KILLED ROYCE MAKING SURE NOT TO SPILL ANY BLOOD." ROSALIE SAID.

"ROSALIE, SO IT WAS REVENGE FOR LEAVING YOU TO DIE IN THE STREET?" BELLA ASKED KNOWING THE ANSWER ALREADY.

"YES, BELLA IT WAS." I ANSWERED. "NOW I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU?"

"OKAY." BELLA AGREED.

"HAS EDWARD TOLD YOU WHY I FEEL THE WAY I DO TOWARDS YOU?" ROSALIE ASKED.

"HE TOLD ME IT'S BECAUSE I WAS A HUMAN WHO KNEW ABOUT YOUR WORLD. BUT I HAVE A FEELING IT HAS TO DO WITH MY UNEARNED PRIVLEDGES." BELLA SAID. NOW I FELT GUILTY FOR BEING MEAN TO HER FOR ALL THIS TIME.

"BELLA, I HAD A FRIEND, VERA, WHO HAD THE PERFECT LIFE. SHE HAD A DEVOTED AND LOVING HUSBAND AND A BEAUTIFUL BOY. HE HAD DARK CURLY HAIR AND DIMPLES WHEN HE SMILED." I BEGAN.

"WAIT, EXCUSE ME, BUT THAT SOUNDS A LOT LIKE," BELLA STARTED.

"EMMETT. I KNOW, I THINK THAT'S WHY I'M SO DRAWN TO HIM." I ADMITTED. "I ALWAYS WANTED TO HAVE THAT LIFE BELLA, BUT I CAN'T BEAR A CHILD WITH THE MAN I LOVE BECAUSE OF MY LIFE OR LACK OF LIFE."

"ROSALIE, YOU HAVE A LIFE AND A SOUL." BELLA RECITED AS IF SHE'D SAID IT OVER AND OVER.

"BELLA, BUT DO YOU GET WHY I WANT YOU TO THINK ABOUT THIS?" I SAID RUNNING MY HAND OVER MY BODY. "BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GO BACK IF YOU REALIZE YOU WANT SOMETHING." BELLA STARED SILENTLY AT HER LAP. "BELLA, DON'T GET ME WRONG I'M GLAD CARLISLE SAVED ME, BUT THIS ISN'T THE LIFE I WOULD HAVE CHOSE. I WANT A FAMILY AND I WANT TO GROW OLD WITH EMMETT. I WANT TO SEE MY GRANDCHILDREN BAKING COOKIES WITH ME." I SAID DEPRESSED. I FELT BELLA BEGIN TO RUB MY BACK.

"IT'S OKAY, SHHH. ROSE, IT WILL ALL WORK OUT." BELLA COOED IN A MATERNAL VOICE.

"BELLA, PLEASE JUST THINK THINGS OVER. FOR MY SAKE AND SANITY I'D FEEL MUCH BETTER IF YOU THOUGHT OF THE PROS AND CONS." I REASONED. BELLA NODDED YES. "BELLA, I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU?"

"OKAY, ROSE. IS IT ABOUT ME?" BELLA ASKED NERVOUSLY.

"IN A WAY." I SAID BEING VAGUE.

"ASK AWAY." BELLA SAID BITING HER LIP. I HANDED HER A BOX OF TISSUES.

"YOU MIGHT NEED THOSE." BELLA TOOK THE BOX AND STARED RIGHT AT ME. "BELLA, DO YOU EVER WISH YOU COULD HAVE KIDS?" I SAW BELLA'S EYES GET BIG AND THEN I SAW THE TEARS. I PULLED BELLA CLOSE AND WHISPERED, "IT'S OKAY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER. I'VE GOT MY ANSWER ALREADY."

"I WANT TO ANSWER." BELLA SAID SNIFFLING. "YES, ROSE, I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT IT, BUT THERE'S NO ONE ELSE I'D RATHER BE WITH. I LOVE EDWARD AND I KNOW HE CAN'T GIVE ME THAT AND HE'S THE ONLY ONE I'D THINK OF HAVING KIDS WITH." I FELT THE TEARS FALLING AGAIN. I GRABBED A TISSUE AND WIPED THEM AWAY.

"DO YOU WANT EDWARD?" I ASKED ALREADY GETTING UP.

"I'M FINE." BELLA SAID WIPING AWAY THE TEARS.


	11. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: A SLEEPLESS NIGHT

BELLA' POV

"COME ON BELLA. WE CAN BOTH GO GET HIM." ROSALIE BRIBED. I KNEW IT WAS KILLING HER TO HAVE TO GIVE ME UP, BUT I ALSO KNEW SHE COULDN'T BEAR TO SEE ME CRY ANY LONGER.

"ROSALIE, I LOVE YOU. THANK YOU AND I HOPE WE CAN DO THIS AGAIN. I'VE HAD A BLAST AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT ME." I SAID AS ROSALIE CARRIED ME TO EDWARD'S ROOM.

"SURE THING BELLA WE'LL DO THIS AGAIN." ROSALIE SAID SMILING.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ROSALIE UNDER THAT HARD EXTERIOR IS A LOVING, CARING, RATIONAL, AND BROKEN PERSON. I'M GLAD YOU LET ME SEE HER." I SAID. ROSALIE OPENED EDWARD'S DOOR AND SAID, "MY PLEASURE."

"OH, WHAT HAPPENED?" EDWARD ASKED CAUTIOUSLY.

"NOTHING, BELLA WANTED YOU. THAT'S ALL." ROSALIE SAID SETTING ME DOWN ON MINE AND EDWARD'S MASSIVE BED.

"WHAT'S UP, LOVE?" EDWARD SAID LOOKING DOWN AT ME. I SAT UP AND HUGGED HIM WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING. THEN I SAW ROSALIE LEAVING.

"DON'T LEAVE ROSE. WE HAVE SO MUCH MORE TO SHARE WITH EACH OTHER." I SAID LOOKING TO HER.

"BELLA, DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT; IT'S HARD TO TELL YOU NO." ROSALIE SAID SMILING.

"SEE, SHE'S ENCHANTING AND DEMANDING." EDWARD TEASED. I SHOT HIM A DIRTY LOOK. "BUT I LIKE HER FOR THOSE REASONS AND MANY, MANY MORE."

"PLEASE ROSALIE DON'T LEAVE." I BEGGED.

"FINE, I'LL STAY FOR A LITTLE WHILE LONGER." ROSALIE SAID COMING TO SIT NEXT TO ME. EDWARD MOVED OVER SO I WAS STUCK BETWEEN ROSALIE AND HIM. "BELLA TELL ME SOMETHING ABOUT YOU. IT CAN BE ANYTHING."

"OKAY, MY PARENTS GOT DIVORCED WHEN I WAS AN INFANT, BUT MY MOM LEFT FORKS WHEN I WAS A FEW MONTHS OLD. I VISITED MY DAD EVERY SUMMER FOR TWO WEEKS UNTIL I WAS FOURTEEN. THEN I MADE CHARLIE COME TO CALIFRONIA TO VISIT." I SAID.

"THEN WHY DID YOU MOVE HERE? IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU HATED FORKS OR DID I GET THE WRONG IMPRESSION?" ROSALIE ASKED. I LOOKED TO EDWARD.

"YOUR FAMILY IS VERY OBSERVANT. BUT YES I HATED FORKS. MY MOM MARRIED PHIL, A MINOR LEAGUE BASEBALL PLAYER, WHO IS YOUNGER THAN HER AND HE MOVED AROUND A LOT. BUT WITH HAVING ME TO CARE FOR SHE COULDN'T BE WITH HIM SO I MOVED IN WITH MY DAD." I SAID.

"BUT YOU WEREN'T HAPPY." ROSALIE COMMENTED.

"NO I WASN'T THAT WAS UNTIL I FINALLY GOT TO KNOW YOUR STUBBORN ASS BROTHER. THEN MY LIFE WAS THE BEST." I SAID KISSING EDWARD'S HAND.

"TELL ME ABOUT THAT TIME WHEN YOU WERE GUNNING FOR MY HANDSOME BROTHER." ROASLIE COMPLIMENTED.

"WELL, THE FIRST DAY I CAME IN YOU WOULD'VE THOUGHT SOMEONE JABBED HIM WITH A PENCIL. HE LOOKED SO UNCOMFORTABLE AND ANGRY. I DIDN'T KNOW WHY OR IF I'D DONE SOMETHING TO HIM. SO LATER I WENT TO THE OFFICE AND HE WAS TRYING TO CHANGE HIS SCHEDULE SO I THOUGHT IT WAS BECAUSE OF ME. WHICH IT WAS, BUT LITTLE DID I KNOW IT WAS BECAUSE HE WAS A VAMPIRE AND MY BLOOD WAS HIS STYLE OF MUSIC. THEN HE DISAPPEARED AND I WENT MAD WITH MY ANGER FOR HIM I WAS CONVINCED IF I EVER SAW HIM AGAIN I WOULD GO OFF ON HIM. WHEN HE FINALLY SHOWED UP ALL I COULD THINK WAS 'BEAUTIFUL ANGEL' AND I WAS SPEECHLESS. THEN HE SAVED MY LIFE WHEN TYLER'S VAN ALMOST TOOK IT SO I ASKED FOR ANSWERS. HE DIDN'T ANSWER A SINGLE QUESTION JUST KEPT SAYING HE WAS DANGEROUS. WHEN HE FIRST ASKED ME TO SIT WITH HIM HE SPOKE IN RIDDLES ABOUT HOW HE WAS DANGEROUS. I DIDN'T BELIEVE HIM AND WELL THE REST YOU KNOW." I SAID.

"EDWARD, YOU'RE SO LUCKY THAT BELLA WAS PATIENT ENOUGH TO WAIT AROUND ON YOU. EVEN AFTER YOU PLAYED MIND GAMES WITH HER." ROSALIE SAID HITTING EDWARD.

"ROSE, DON'T HIT EDWARD PLEASE. IT MAKES ME SAD THAT I CAN'T SAVE HIM FROM YOU." I SAID. "OR AT LEAST NOT YET." I ADDED. EDWARD SHOT ME A LOOK OF DISTRUST.

"YOU PROMISED IF I MARRIED YOU YOU'D CHANGE ME AND THEN WE COULD FINALLY," EDWARD PUT HIS HAND OVER MY MOUTH.

"I KNOW WHAT I PROMISED LOVE. I'M THE ONE THAT CAME UP WITH THE COMPROMISE, REMEMBER." EDWARD SAID RELEASING HIS HAND FROM MY MOUTH.

"I REMEMBER." I SAID GALLIANTLY. "YOU PROMISED THAT WE WOULD TRY. WE HAVEN'T BEEN TRYING AT ALL. YOU JUST AVOID IT LIKE THE PLAGUE."

"OR THE SPANISH INFLUENZA." ROSALIE JOKED. EDWARD AND I COULDN'T HELP BUT LAUGH. "SEE SHARING IS FUN."

"YOU'RE RIGHT ROSE, IT IS." I SAID LOOKING TO EDWARD.

"LOVE, MAYBE WE CAN DISCUSS THE PRACTICE AT A LATER TIME. LIKE WHEN MY SISITER'S NOT LAYING IN BED WITH US.

"SURE, SURE." I SAID REALIZING I SOUNDED LIKE JACOB.

"BELLA, AREN'T YOU TIRED? IT'S 3:30 IN THE MORNING." ROSALIE SAID LOOKING AT THE ALARM CLOCK.

"NO, I'M FINE. LET'S KEEP SHARING." I SAID EXCITED.

"BELLA HAVE YOU EVER BEEN TO A SLUMBER PARTY?" ROSALIE ASKED.

"NO, WHY?" I ASKED.

"BECASUSE YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A PRETEEN GIRL. BUT I LIKE IT. I'M GLAD YOU HAVE A FUN SIDE, INSTEAD OF ALWAYS BEING SO SERIOUS." ROSALIE SAID.

"ROSE, SHE'S SLEEP DEPRIVED. SHE ALWAYS ACTS THIS WAY WHEN SHE'S RUNNING LOW ON FUEL. IF SHE WAS SMART SHE'D SLEEP." EDWARD EMPHASIZED.

"I'M FINE REALLY. QUIT WORRYING ALL THE TIME." I SAID. "BESIDES, I THOUGHT WE ESTABLISHED I'M NOT SMART WHEN IT COMES TO YOU. I'M NOT SMART ENOUGH TO SLEEP, I'M NOT SMART ENOUGH TO STAY AWAY, AND I'M DEFINITELY NOT SMART ENOUH TO NOT CAUSE MYSELF HARM WITHOUT YOU."

"BELLA, WHAT DID HAPPEN THAT DAY?" ROSALIE ASKED LOOKING ME IN THE EYE.

"WELL, JAKE WAS BUSY HUNTING VICTORIA OR SOMETHING AND I'D SEEN THE OTHER BOYS JUMP FROM THIS CLIFF. SO ONE DAY I DECIDED I'D DO IT BECAUSE WHENEVER I DID SOMETHING STUPID, RECKLESS, OR DANGEROUS I SAW AN ILLUSION OF EDWARD. SO I LONGED TO HEAR HIS VOICE SO I WENT UP TO THE CLIFFS AND JUMPED. JAKE DRAGGED ME OUT AND SENT ME ON MY WAY HOME WHERE I MET AN INFURIATED ALICE IN MY LIVING ROOM." I EXPLAINED.

"BELLA, YOU KNOW YOU'RE SICK IN THE MIND RIGHT?" ROSALIE JOKED.

"I KNOW." I SAID LAUGHING.

"DID YOU JUMP IN WITH ALL YOUR CLOTHES ON? AND HOW STUPID DO YOU HAVE TO BE TO JUMP INTO FIRST BEACH'S WATERS? EVEN I KNOW THEY'RE FREEZING COLD TO A HUMAN'S BODY." ROSALIE REMARKED.

"NO ROSALIE I JUMPED IN THE NUDE SO THAT WHEN JAKE DRUG ME OUT HE'D GET A PEEK AT MY GOODS. OF COURSE I WAS WEARING CLOTHES. ACTUALLY I WAS WEARING JEANS, TENNIS SHOES, A LONG SLEEVED SHIRT, A SHIRT UNDERNEATH THAT, AND A JACKET. SO YES I WAS REALLY STUPID. I WASN'T THINKING WHEN I JUMPED I JUST JUMPED." I SAID. I COULD TELL THIS SUBJECT WAS MAKING EDWARD NERVOUS AND SO COULD ROSALIE SO THAT CONVERSATION JUST DIED.

"BELLA WERE YOU EXCITED WHEN EDWARD PROPOSED TO YOU?" ROSALIE ASKED.

"SHE WAS ECSTATIC." EDWARD REPLIED.

"I DO BELIEVE I SAID BELLA NOT EDWARD." ROSALIE TEASED.

"I WAS MORE THAN ECSTATIC; I WAS FILLED WITH SO MANY EMOTIONS. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF. I SIMPLY SAID YES WHEN I HAD A MILLION GUSHY GIRL THINGS I WANTED TO SAY AND DO EVEN THOUGH SOME WERE NOT SO NICE." I ADMITTED AND THEN LOOKED TO EDWARD TO GAUGE HIS REACTION. I SAW HIM SMILING HIS INFAMOUS CROOKED SMILE, I ROLLED MY EYES, AND ROSALIE LAUGHED. I COULD FEEL INSOMNIA SETTING IN, BUT I FOUGHT THE URGE TO SLEEP PEACEFULLY BETWEEN MY NEW BEST FRIEND AND MY FIANCEE. IT WASN'T LONG BEFORE I LOST THE BATTLE THANKS TO THE HELP FROM EDWARD HUMMING MY LULLABY SOFTLY IN MY EAR. I CURLED ONTO EDWARD'S CHEST AND FELL INTO A DEEP SLEEP.


	12. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: A REVELATION

ROSALIE'S POV

I WATCHED AS BELLA'S EYELIDS CLOSED WHILE EDWARD HUMMED A FAMILIAR TUNE I'D HEARD HIM PLAY BEFORE. THEN I SAW MYSISTER CURL UP ON MY BABY BROTHER'S CHEST. THEN I HEARD HER HEART AND BREATHING SLOW. "EDWARD, IS SHE ASLEEP?" I ASKED FEELING STUPID BECAUSE I ALREADY KNEW THE ANSWER.

"YES, ROSALIE SHE IS." EDWARD SAID SMILING. I SAW HIM SLID DOWN TO ACCOMMODATE BELLA.

"NOW COMES THE FUN HUH?" I ASKED JOKINGLY. EDWARD SHOT ME A LOOK OF FURY. "CHILL BROTHER I ALREADY PROMISED BELLA I WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE WHAT SHE SAID EXCEPT YOU. SO I GUESS YOU BEING HERE CUTS THAT OUT." I JOKED.

"I GUESS SO ROSE." EDWARD SAID AS I SLID DOWN NEXT TO HIM. I HEARD BELLA'S SOFT MUMBLES. "NO, ROSE, NOW THE TALKING BEGINS." I GOT QUIET.

"I CAN'T, I'M NOT READY." BELLA BABBLED. "NO, YOU CAN'T TELL EDWARD. HE'D BE SO UPSET. IT'S OUR LITTLE SECRET." I TIED NOT TO LOOK AT EDWARD.

"ROSALIE WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" EDWARD ASKED IRRATE.

"NOTHING. I KNOW YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A BABBLING FOOL." I SAID.

"FIANCEE." EDWARD CORRECTED. "WHAT DO I NOT KNOW?"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE THAT UP WITH BELLA. IF SHE WANTS TO TELL YOU THEN FINE, BUT I WAS SWORN TO SECRECY. I'M NOT ABOUT TO RUIN WHAT I'VE WORKED TO START OUT ON A GOOD FOOT." I SAID.

"JAKE, NO, PLEASE. I'LL CHANGE FOR YOU. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME I'VE GOT NO ONE." BELLA WHIMPERED. I SAW BELLA'S CHEST BEGIN TO HEAVE IN SILENT SOBS.

"BELLA, LOVE, WAKE UP." EDWARD SAID GENTLY SHAKING BELLA. BELLA FINALLY OPENED HER EYES LONG ENOUGH TO SWITCH FROM EDWARD'S CHEST TO MINE. I FROZE AND TRIED TO NOT BREATHE. I FELT BELLA NESTLE INTO MY CHEST CAUSING ME TO LAUGH.

"WHAT?" EDWARD HISSED IN A WHISPER.

"BELLA'S USING MY BOOBS AS TWO PILLOWS. I'M SORRY IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY." I SAID LAUGHING. I TOOK BREATHS CAUSING ME TO SUCK IN BELLA'S STRONG SCENT. I LOOKED TO EDWARD AND HE WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND BELLA AND GENTLY MOVED HER BACK ONTO HIS CHEST.

"ROSE, SAVE ME, THEY'RE GONNA HURT ME." BELLA MURMURED.

"I THINK BELLA'S HAVING A NIGHTMARE AGAIN." I REMARKED. I FELT EDWARD ONCE AGAIN GENTLY NUDGE BELLA, BUT THIS TIME SHE TOOK A DEEP BREATH AND CONTINUED SLEEPING UNDISTURBED. I LOOKED OVER AT THE ALARM CLOCK; IT WAS ONLY 6:45 AM. "SHOULD WE TRY TO WAKE HER AGAIN?" I MOUTHED.I SAW EDWARD SHAKE HIS HEAD NO.

"HELLO FORKS, WASHINGTON. IT'S GOING TO PROVE TO BE A CLOUDY DAY. SO PUT ON THOSE RAIN JACKETS AND BRING AN UMBRELLA." EMMETT BOOMED LOUDLY OUTSIDE THE DOOR. I HEARD BELLA'S BREATHING AND HEART SPEED UP. THEN I SAW HER STRETCHING STILL HALF ASLEEP. THEN SHE LEANED OVER EDWARD TO LOOK AT THE ALARM CLOCK. THEN, SHE FELL AGAINST EDWARD'S CHEST AND LET OUT A SIGH OF FRUSTRATION. I SAW HER LOOK TO ME WITH SLEEP STILL IN HER EYES. I SAW HER YAWN A COUPLE TIMES SO I GOT UP AND OPENED THE DOOR.

"DO YOU MIND? BELLA'S TRYING TO SLEEP. MAYBE WE COULD GET THE FORECAST LATER." I ASKED TRYING TO BE SWEET.

"BUT ROSIE, I ALWAYS DO IT RIGHT NOW. BESIDES BELLA'S HAD ALL NIGHT TO SLEEP IT'S TIME FOR HER TO GET UP. COME ON SLEEPY HEAD YOU CAN'T HIDE OUT ALL DAY LONG." EMMETT SAID PEEKING IN THE ROOM. I LOOKED BACK TO SEE BELLA WAS ASLEEP ONCE AGAIN CURLED IN A BALL LIKE A CAT ON EDWARD'S CHEST.

"PLEASE BABY. BELLA HAD A VERY LATE NIGHT WITH ME. WE TALKED FOR A LONG TIME." I SAID.

"OKAY, WHEN SHE GETS UP TELL HER I WANT TO TALK TO HER." EMMETT WHISPERED.

"I WILL." I SAID BEFORE KISSING EMMETT. THEN I WATCHED AS HE LEFT. AFTER I SAW HIM DISAPPEAR I CLOSED THE DOOR AND HEADED BACK TO THE BED.

"ROSE, YOU CAN LEAVE IF YOU WANT." EDWARD OFFERED.

"I'M FINE." I COOED.

"DOES HE DO THAT EVERY MORNING?" EDWARD ASKED.

"WHAT? GIVE THE WEATER FORECAST? YEA, HE DOES; EVERY MORNING AT 6:45." I CHANTED.

"WELL, I MISS A LOT APPARENTLY. SPEAKING OF WHICH EMMETT SAYS THERE'S THINGS I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU." EDWARD TRIED BUT I PLAYED DUMB.

"I DON'T KNOW. YOU KNOW EMMETT; HE'S ALWAYS MAKING RANDOM COMMENTS." I TRIED.

"IF YOU SAY SO, ROSE." EDWARD SAID. I SAW BELLA BEGIN TO MOVE AND THEN I SAW HER EYES OPEN AS SHE UNCURLED. "DID YOU SLEEP GOOD LOVE?"

"WHAT DID I SAY?" BELLA SAID CUTTING TO THE CHASE.

"NOT MUCH. I WAS JUST ASKING."EDWARD SAID KISSING THE TIP OF BELLA'S NOSE. THIS ONLY CAUSED HER TO FOLD HER ARMS OVER HER CHEST. THEN SHE CRAWLED TO THE END OF THE BED AND SAT UP. EDWARD AND I SAT UP TOO.

"ROSALIE, WHAT DID I SAY?" BELLA ASKED LOOKING STRAIGHT AT ME.

"UH, WELL, YOU MUMBLED A LOT." I SAID.

"ROSE!" BELLA SCOLDED.

"YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT JAKE LEAVING YOU. HOW HE COULDN'T BECAUSE YOU HAD NO ONE." I ADMITTED. I SAW BELLA BLUSH BRIGHT PINK. "YOU ALSO SAID YOU WEREN'T READY ABOUT SOMETHING EDWARD COULDN'T KNOW AND A SOMETHING ABOUT A SECRET. ALSO I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAVE YOU FROM SOMETHING." BELLA TURNED BRIGHT RED IN A SECOND.

"BELLA, WHAT'S YOUR SECRET?" EDWARD ASKED CALMLY. I SAW BELLA LOOK TO ME AND I NODDED FOR HER TO TELL HIM.

"EDWARD, ROSALIE WENT TO GET ME FOOD AND A GUY TRIED TO HIT ON ME." BELLA LIED. _JUST TELL HIM THE TRUTH BELLA._ I THOUGHT TO MYSELF THEN I SAW EDWARD'S FACE TWIST TO ANGER.

"BELLA THE TRUTH!" EDWARD DEMNDED. "HINT ROSE GAVE IT AWAY ALREADY."

"FINE, ROSALIE AND I HAD JUST FINFISHED AT THE FOOD COURT THIS TEENAGE BOY CAME AND HIT ON ROSE BUT SHE SCARED HIM SO I TOLD HER TO BE NICE. WELL, THAT MADE THIS BRAT HIT ON ME AND HE WOULDN'T LEAVE EVEN WHEN I USED THE WORD… THE WORD…" BELLA STRUGGLED.

"SHE TOLD HIM SHE WAS ENGAGED, BUT HE WOULDN'T LEAVE SO I THREATEN HIS LIFE AND HE LEFT. BUT WE SAW HIM AGAIN LATER WHEN WE WERE LEAVING." I FINISHED. "EDWARD, I KNOW I SHOULD HAVE DONE A BETTER JOB OF WATCHING AND PROTECTING BELLA. I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN."THEN I HEARD EDWARD LAUGH. CONFUSION CROSSED BOTH BELLA'S FACE AND MINE.

"ROSE, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, IT'S NOTHING." EDWARD SAID LAUGHING. I SAW BELLA'S FACE TWIST IN ANGER THEN SHE CLIMBED OFF THE BED AND STAMPED OFF OUT OF THE ROOM.

"WAY TO GO EINSTEIN." I SAID FOLLWING AFTER BELLA. I FOUND HER AT THE BOTTOM OF THESTAIRS WITH HER HEAD ON HER KNEES. I SAT DOWN NEXT TO HER AND RUBBED HER BACK. "BELLA, HE DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY. HE JUST MEAN IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE SUCH A PRETTY GIRL. SOMETIMES MY BROTHER DOESN'T THINK BEFORE HE SPEAKS." I COAXED.

"ROSE, I'M SCARED." BELLA WHIMPERED. I HEARD MY BROTHER COMING DOWN THE STAIRS. "WHAT ARE YOU SCARED OF BELLA?" I ASKED.

"I'M AFRAID TO GET… GET…" BELLA BROKE DOWN AND I CRADLED HER. I LOOKED TO EDWARD FOR A MOMENT ALONE. HE SHOOK HIS HEAD NO AND TRIED TO TAKE BELLA FROM ME.

"BELLA, YOU SHOULD PROBABLY KNOW THAT EDWARD RIGHT HERE." I SAID SPITEFULY. I SAW BELLA SIT UP AND WIPE AWAY HER TEARS.

"HI EDWARD." BELLA SAID IN A SMALL VOICE. EDWARDTOOK BELLA AND CRADLED HER IN HIS ARMS.

"BELLA, LOVE, WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?" EDWARD COOED SOFTLY. I HEARD BELLA TAKE A BREATH AND THEN IT WENT NEARLY SILENT. THE ONLY SOUNDS THAT COULD BE HEARD WAS BELLA'S HEART AND BREATHING, EDWARD'S BREATHING, AND MY BREATHING. "BELLA?" EDWARD QUESTIONED.

"I'M AFRAID OF BECOMING A SOULESS MONSTER EDWARD." I HEARD BELLA FINALLY MANAGE TO SAY.

"THEN DON'T. NO ONE'S ASKING YOU TO BE A VAMPIRE. YOU CAN STAY HUMAN. IN FACT I'M SURE THAT WOULD PLEASE MY SISTER." EDWARD SAID LOOKING TO ME. I FAKED A SMILING THINKING _IF ONLY THAT WAS THE REAL REASON. _"BELLA, LOVE, ARE YOU AFRAID TO GET MARRIED?" I SAW BELLA'S EYES GROW IN SIZE AND HER BREATHING BECAME MOMENTARILY RAPID.

"BELLA, LET'S GO TALK." I OFFERED. I SAW BELA NOD IN AGREEMENT.

"LOVE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO MARRY ME." EDWARD SAID HURT. I SAW BELLA'S EYES FILL WITH TEARS BEFORE SHE GOT UP AND LEFT.

"EDWARD!" I HISSED. "YOU'RE NOT HELPING THE SITUATION. WHAT IF BELLA REALLY IS TERRIFIED OF MARRIAGE? DO YOU THINK YOU'RE MAKING HER FEEL BAD HELPS ANY?" I BARKED. THEN I HEARD THE LOUD RUMBLING OF BELLA'S TRUCK. "GREAT NOW SHE'S LEAVING. ARE YOU HAPPY?"

"NO ROSALIE. AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BADLY THE IDEA OF MARRIAGE SCARES BELLA. I FEEL HORRIBLE, BUT THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO TO TAKE IT BACK. I CAN'T REWIND TIME." EDWARD SAID SADLY.

"GO AFTER HER. TELL HER YOU'RE SORRY. TELL HER YOU DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING." I COAXED. I SAW EDWARD BOLT UP AND GRAB HIS KEYS. THEN I HEARD HIM RACE DOWN OUR LONG DRIVE. I WENT AND SAT ON THE COUCH.


	13. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: A DECISION

BELLA'S POV

"LOVE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO MARRY ME." I HEARD EDWARD SAY SADNESS FILLING HIS VOICE. I WANTED TO SAY SO MANY THINGS, BUT I JUST COULDN'T FORM THE WORDS. I WANTED TO TELL HIM I LOVED HIM AND COULDN'T IMAGINE NOT BEING MARRIED TO HIM, THAT MARRYING HIM WAS A DREAM COME TRUE, BUT MOST OF ALL I WANTED TO JUST HAVE NEVER SAID ANYTHING TO ROSALIE.

"EDWARD!" I HEARD ROSALIE YELL. I DID WHAT I DO BEST, I RAN; I RAN AWAY FROM ALL MY PROBLEMS. I GRABBED THE KEYS TO MY TRUCK AND HEADED OUT TO THE GARAGE HOPING EDWARD WOULDN'T HEAR ME LEAVING. I STARTED MY TRUCK AND SLOWLY AND CAREFULLY MADE MY WAY DOWN THE CULLEN DRIVE. I MADE IT TO THE HIGHWAY BEFORE I LOOKED IN MY REARVIEW MIRROR TO SEE A SILVER VOLVO FOLLWING ME. I LOOKED AGAIN AND SURE ENOUGH IT WAS EDWARD. I JUST TURNED AROUND, WAVED, AND KEPT DRIVING. NOW I WAS GOING TO TURN THIS INTO A GAME. I WOULD SPPED UP AND SLOW DOWN, I SAW THE ANNOYANCE ON EDWARD'S FACE SO I FUNALLY PULLED OFF TO THE SIDE OF THE ROAD AND GOT OUT OF MY TRUCK. I WALKED UP TO EDWARD'S CAR. HE CAME OUT SHAKING HIS HEAD WHILE SMILING.

"YOU THINK THIS WAS A GAME?" EDWARD ASKED GRINNING.

"NO, BUT I TURNED IT INTO ONE." I SAID.

"BELLA, GET IN THE CAR. YOU'RE GOING TO GET HIT OR SOMETHING." EDWARD SAID GOING TO THE PASSENGER SIDE.

"NO, I'M FINE. LET'S TALK." I SHOUTED OVER THE CAR PASSING BY. EDWARD GAVE ME A STERN LOOK AND I SMILED BACK AT HIM.

"BELLA, DON'T MAKE ME COME GET YOU AND PUT YOU IN THIS CAR." EDWARD SAID PLAYFULLY.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME." I SAID RUNNING DOWN THE SHOULDER. I LOOKED OVER MY SHOULDER TO SEE EDWARD SCOOP ME UP AND THROW ME OVER HIS SHOULDER. "PUT ME DOWN EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN." I SAID HITTING HIS BACK AND KICKING.

"KEEP IT UP BEAUTIFUL YOU'RE NOT EVEN HURTING ME." EDWARD SAID LAUGHING. I DECIDED I WOULD BRIBE EDWARD TO LET ME DOWN.

"IF YOU LET ME GO, I'LL GET IN." I SAID.

"NOPE, I KNOW YOU ALL TOO WELL. YOU'LL RUN THE MINUTE I SET YOU DOWN AND I ONCE AGAIN WILL CATCH YOU." EDWARD SAID FOILING MY PLAN. EDWARD OPENED THE PASSENGER DOOR ONCE AGAIN AND PLACED ME ON THE SEAT. "NOW BELLA, I'M SORRY I MADE YOU CRY. THAT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION. I MEANT WHAT I SAID YOU DO NOT HAVE TO MARRY ME. I'LL BE FINE AND YOU CAN GROW OLD." I MADE A DISGUSTED FACE. "FINE YOU CAN GROW UP A HUMAN." EDWARD SAID. I PULLED EDWARD CLOSE AND GENTLY KISSED HIM. HE LOST FOCUS FOR A SECOND, BUT THAT WAS ALL I NEEDED. I CRAWLED OUT THE DRIVER'S SIDE AND TOOK OFF RUNNING FOR MY TRUCK. WHEN I GOT IN I LOCKED THE DOOR AND TURNED THE KEY ONLY FOR MY TRUCK TO MAKE NO NOISE. IT WOULDN'T START AND I HAD A SNEAKING SUSPISION I KNEW WHY.

"EDWARD CULLEN, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TRUCK THIS TIME?" I ASKED. I SAW EDWARD CASUALLY STROLL UP TO MY TRUCK AND THEN HE CLIMBED IN THE PASSENGER SIDE.

"WELL, I COULD ALWAYS TAKE A LOOK." EDWARD SAID TRYING TO ACT LIKE HE KNEW A THING ABOUT CARS.

"FINE, I PROMISE NOT TO RUN AWAY THIS TIME. JUST GET MY TRUCK TO START. I WANT TO GO HOME. I'M STARVING." I SAID AS MY STOMACH GROWLED WITH MY PLEAS. I SAW EDWARD LIFT THE HOOD AND I ROLLED DOWN THE WINDOW. "HAVE YOU FIXED IT YET?"

"NO BELLA I HAVEN'T." EDWARD SANG.

"JUST PUT THE PART BACK SO WE CAN GET TO YOUR HOUSE." I WHINED.

"BELLA, I DIDN'T DO THIS. I WAS A LITTLE BUSY CHASING YOU DOWN THE SHOULDER." EDWARD EMPHASIZED. I ROLLED MY EYES AND TURNED ON THE RADIO. "EMMETT WILL BE GLAD TO HEAR YOU USED THAT THING. SO WILL JASPER AND ROSALIE."

"WHATEVER, IT'S BECAUSE I'M STUCK ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD BORED." I SAID. I HEARD EDWARD LET OUT A FEW CUSS WORDS SO I TURNED THE RADIO DOWN. "ARE YOU OKAY? DID YOU GET HURT?" I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING SO I GOT OUT AND WALKED TO THE FRONT OF MY TRUCK. I WRAPPED MY ARMS AROUND EDWARD'S WAIST AND KISSED THE BACK OF HIS NECK STANDING ON TIP TOE. EDWARD TURNED AND LOOKED TO ME.

"I'M FINE, NOW GET BACK IN THE TRUCK BEFORE SOME RANDOM PERSON COMES AND HITS YOU." EDWARD SAID GOING BACK TO LOOKING INSIDE MY TRUCK. I STOMPED OFF AND SAT IN THE TRUCK WITH THE RADIO OFF. I WAVED AT EVERY PASSER BY; MOST PEOPLE I KNEW FROM SCHOOL.

"EDWARD, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS WHAT IT COULD BE?" I ASKED WHINING.

"NO, LOVE, I'M NOT EXACTLY A MECHANC THOUGH." EDWARD SAID.

"EDWARD, DO YOU HAVE A CELL PHONE ON YOU?" I ASKED AS IT CLICKED.

"NOT ON ME. IT'S IN THE CAR." EDWARD SAID ANNOYED. I GOT OUT THE PASSENGER SIDE AND CREPT TO EDWARD'S CAR. I GRABBED IN FROM THE CONSOLE AND DIALED JAKE'S HOUSE; BILLY PICKED UP.

"GOOD AFTERNOON, ISABELLA. TO WHOM ARE YOU CALLING TO SPEAK TO?" BILLY TEASED.

"IS JAKE THERE?" I ASKED CHECKING ON EDWARD FROM THE PASSENGER SEAT OF HIS VOLVO.

"NO, I'M AFRAID HE'S NOT IN." BILLY SAID.

"IS THIS ANOTHER HE HAS MONO INCIDENT? BECAUSE IF IT IS TELL HIM SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MY TRUCK AND WE NEED HIM TO COME FIX IT." I SAID IRRATE FROM HUNGER.

"WHEN HE COMES IN I'LL TELL HIM." BILLY PROMISED. I HUNG UP AND HEADED BACK TO MY TRUCK TO SEE EDWARD COMING TOWARDS ME.

"WHO WAS THAT?" EDWARD ASKED.

"WHO WAS WHAT?" I ASKED PLAYING STUPID.

"THE PERSON YOU CALLED, WHO WAS IT?" EDWARD ASKED LOOKING KNOWINGLY AT ME.

"BILLY." I ADMITTED. EDWARD LOOKED TO ME WITH ANNOYANCE. "EDAWRD JAKE IS THE ONE WHO BUILT THIS TRUCK TO THE WAY IT IS NOW. I THOUGHT MAYBE HE COULD HELP."

"BELLA, THAT WAS A VERY GOOD IDEA, BUT I'VE GOT A BETTER ONE." EDWARD SAID DISAPPEARING TO HIS CAR HE RETURNED WITH THE PHONE. "ROSE IS ON HER WAY."

"WILL SHE BE ABLE TO FIX IT?" I ASKED AS EDWARD WAS CLIMBING IN THE TRUCK WITH ME.

"WE DON'T KNOW, BUT SHE SAYS SHE'LL TRY HER BEST." EDWARD SAID. I LOOKED OVER TO SEE A REDDISH MASS IN THE TREES, AND THEN IT DISAPPEARED. I RECOGNIZED THE REDDISH BROWN MASS WAS JACOB BLACK. EDWARD SAW HIM COMING OUT OF THE WOODS TOO. I GOT OUT OF THE TRUCK AS JAKE CROSSED THE HIGHWAY.

"BELLS, I HEAR SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH YOUR TRUCK." JAKE SAID STRAIGHT FACED.

"JAKE, I'M SORRY. CAN'T WE BE FIENDS STILL?" I ASKED SADLY.

"SURE, BELLS WHATEVER YOU WANT." JAKE SPAT. "BECAUSE EVERYTHING'S ALWAYS BEEN ABOUT WHAT YOU WANTED." JAKE BEGAN TO LOOK INSIDE MY TRUCK SO I LEFT TO GET IN WHILE I WAITED. I TURNED THE RADIO ON TO BLAST OUT JAKE'S GROWLING VOICE. THE SONG _BREAKEVEN_ CAME ON AND I HEARD JAKE QUIT TALKING. AT THE END I HEARD JAKE SAY, "YOU BET SHE GETS IT EASY AND I TAKE ALL THE PAIN. SHE'S FREE TO LOVE WHILE I LOST THE ONE I LOVED."

"JACOB, SHUT IT BECAUSE YOU'RE LUCKY I'M LETTING YOU LIVE GIVEN YOU'RE ON MY SIDE OF THE TREATY LINE. GET OVER YOUR SCHOOL BOY CRUSH BECAUSE SHE'S SOON TO BE WED." EDWARD SHOUTED.

"EDWARD, BE NICE. IT'S HARD TO KNOW YOU'VE JUST LOST THE ONE YOU LOVE, THE ONE YOU WOULD DO ANYTHNG FOR." I SAID REMEBERING HOW IT FELT WHEN EDWARD LEFT. I GOT OUT OF THE TRUCK AND WENT AND HUGGED JAKE. "I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU ANYMORE. I WISH THERE WAS A WAY I COULD TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING FOR YOU. I KNOW HOW YOU MUST FEEL TO A POINT, BUT AT LEAST I HAD YOU. YOU HAVE NO ONE TO TURN TO WHEN YOU'RE SKY IS BLACK AS NIGHT AND YOUR CHEST HAS A HOLE THE SIZE OF THE SUN IN IT. BUT IF YOU WANT I'LL BE HERE FOR YOU AS A FRIEND."

"BELLS, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT." JAKE SAID HUGGING ME BACK. I HEARD MY STOMACH GROWL AND JAKE CHUCKLE. "DOESN'T THAT BLOODSUCKER FEED YOU?"

"JAKE, QUIT WITH THE NAME CALLING. I THIUGHT WE AGREED NO MORE TITLES." I SAID. "BUT HE DOES FEED ME. IT'S JUST WE'VE BEEN STUCK ON THE ROAD."

"WAIT, ISN'T THAT HIS CAR? WHY HAVEN'T Y'ALL GONE HOME SO YOU COULD EAT?" JAKE ASKED AS I SAW MY SISTER-IN LAW'S RED CONVERTIBLE DRIVE UP. "WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE? WHAT'S SHE GOING TO DO HOOK YOU A RIDE?"

"JAKE, BE NICE SHE CAME TO FIX MY TRUCK." I SAID.

"HOW SHE'S A GIRL. I DOUBT SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE'S TALKING ABOUT." JAKE SPUTTERED.

"LET'S SEE. ROSE WHAT'S A…" I TRIED TO THINK OF ANY CAR PART I KNEW.

"TRY A PISTON." AN ANGEL'SVOICE WHISPERED.

"OH, THAT'S AN EASY ONE A PISTON TRANSFERS FORCE FROM EXPANDING GAS IN THE CYLINDER TO THE CRANKSHAFT." ROSALIE SAID GETTING THE POINT. "WHAT DOG YOU DON'T TRUST ME BECAUSE I'M A GIRL."

"NO, IT'S JUST THAT WELL… I DON'T KNOW." JAKE STUTTERED.

"JAKE, ROSALIE'S REALLY GOOD WITH CARS." I SAID RUBBING HIS ARM. "I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T TRUST ME IF I JUST TOLD YOU."

"WELL, BLONDIE, I THINK I'VE JUST ABOUT FIXED IT. THAT WAY BELLA CAN GET HOME AND EAT." JAKE SAID LOOKING AT ME.

"EDWARD, YOU HAVEN'T FED HER. EVEN I REMEMBERED YESTERDAY AND NO ONE AROUND ME HAS EATEN FOR ALMOST 60 YEARS. BELLA'S BEEN WITH YOU DAY AND NIGHT FOR ALMOST 18 MONTHS." ROSALIE SCOLDED.

"ROSE, BELLA RAN OUT ON ME AND WE'VE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR PROBABLY TWO HOURS NOW. SO WHEN WAS I SUPPOSED TO FEED HER?" EDWARD ASKED.

"I DON'T KNOW. HOW LONG WOULD IT HAVE TAKEN YOU TO RUN BACK HOME? BELLA WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE FOR FIVE MINUTES. AND IF YOU WEREN'T COMFORTABLE LEAVING HER YOU COULD HAVE CALLED THE SAME WAY YOU CALLED FOR ME TO COME TRY TO FIX HER TRUCK." ROSALIE SAID.

"BELLA, ARE YOU GOING TO BE ABLE TO SURVIVE OR DO I NEED TO GO GET YOU SOMETHING?" EDWARD ASKED. I THOUGHT ABOUT HOW BAD MY HUNGER WAS, BUT WENT FOR THE NON HUMAN RESPONSE.

"OH, I'M FINE FOR NOW. I CAN SURVIVE." I SAID.

"BELLA, IF YOU WANT YOU CAN COME OVER TO MY HOUSE. MY DAD'S MAKING LUNCH I'M SURE HE WOULDN'T MIND IF YOU CAME OVER." JACOB SAID TIGHTENING SOMETHING. I HEARD EDWARD GROWL AT MY SIDE.

"I'D BE DELIGHTED, BUT ROSALIE AND I HAVE SOME MORECATCHING UP TO DO. MAYBE TONIGHT FOR DINNER AND I'LL BRING CHARLIE OVER. IF THAT'S OKAY WITH BILLY BECAUSE TO BE HONEST I DON'T FEEL LIKE COOKING TODAY, I'D RATHER SOMEONE COOK FOR ME." I SAID LAUGHING. THEN MY STOMACH GROWLED AND I WASN'T ENTIRELY SURE IT WAS ONLY MY STOMACH. I FELT EDWARD PULL ME TO HIS SIDE AND STARE AT JAKE WITH HATE.

"I'M SURE BILLY WOULDN'T MIND. COME OVER ABOUT 6 AND WE CAN HAVE DINNER TOGETHER." JACOB SAID STANDING UP AND CLOSING THE HOOD. I SAW HE HAS GREASE ON HIS CHEST AND FACE.

"JAKE, TAKE A SHOWER BEFORE I GET THERE." I JOKED RUBBING OFF AN OIL SLICK FROM HIS FACE.

"YEA, DOG, BECAUSE YOU STINK." ROSALIE SAID HOLDING HER NOSE.

"BELLS, I'LL SEE YOU AT 6 UNLESS YOU COME OVER EARLY." JACOB SAID HOPEFULLY.

"I'LL BE THERE AT 6." I SAID FEELING EDWARD'S GRIP TIGHTEN ON ME. I WATCHED AS JAKE RAN OFF INTO THE WOODS. THEN I HEARD A SNARL THAT I KNEW HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH MY HUNGER.

"BELLA, I CAN COOK FOR YOU. YOU KNOW I'M NOT COMFORTABLE OR HAPPY WITH YOU BEING AROUND JACOB. HE'S DANGEROUS!" EDWARD SNARLED.

"WELL, I NEVER DID HAVE GOOD JUDGEMENT WHEN IT CAME TO DANGEROUS." I SPAT.

"BELLA, I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LOSE YOU." EDWARD SAID LOOKING ME IN THE EYE.

"I'LL BE WITH CHARLIE. SO I'LL BE AS SAFE AS SAFE GETS." I SAID. "GIVEN HE IS A POLICE MEANING HE CARRIES A GUN ON THE JOB."

"BELLA, NO OFFENSE, BUT CHARLIE CAN'T SEE THE DANGER THAT JACOB POSES TO YOU AND APPARENTLY NEITHER DO YOU. FIRST OF ALL HE DOESN'T KNOW JACOB'S A WEREWOLF AND SECOND HE'S FRIENDS WITH JACOB'S FATHER SO HE COULDN'TTURN ON HIM." EDWARD SAID ICILY.

"EDWARD, I'LL BE SAFE I KNOW HOW TO HANDLE JAKE." I SAID CONFIDENTLY.

"BELLA, WHY DON'T I TAKE YOU OUT TO LUNCH?" ROSALIE OFFERED.

"ACTUALLY, IF YOU DON'T MIND I'D RATHER BE A HOSTAGE AT YOUR HOUSE. THAT WAY EDWARD FEELS I'M SAFE." I MOCKED.

"BELLA, I THINK RIGHT NOW IS NOT THE BEST TIME TO BE BEHAVING THIS WAY. BOTH YOU AND EDWARD'S NERVES ON EDGE; YOU'RE HUNGRY AND HE'S GROUCHY." ROSALIE COMMENTED.

"ROSE, DO YOU MIND IF WE DO THIS ANOTHER DAY? I'VE GOT TO GET HOME SO I CAN FINIDH UP SOME CHORES." I SAID.

"SURE, BELLA SINCE WE'VE GOT AN ETERNITY TOO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER." ROSALIE JOKED.

"I'LL SEE YOU TONIGHT, IF YOU DECIDE TO COME, EDWARD. I'M SORRY, BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS. I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO BE MAD AT ME. IT'LL BE UP TO YOU TO FORGIVE ME OR NOT." I SAID BARELY KISSING EDWARD GOODBYE. THEN I GOT IN MY TRUCK AND DROVE OFF WITH TEARS IN MY EYES.


	14. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: HOME SWEET HOME

BELLA'S POV

_WAY TO GO BELLA. NOW YOU'VE PROBABLY JUST RUINED YOUR CHANCES OF GETTING MARRIED. COULDN'T YOU JUST AGREE THIS ONCE AND UNDECIDINGLY SNEAK OFF?_ I THOUGHT TO MYSELF. WHEN I PULLED UP TO CHARLIE'S HOUSE I TOOK A DEEP BREATH AND HEADED FOR THE FRONT DOOR. CHARLIE OPENED IT AS I WAS REACHING FOR THE KEY.

"BELLS GET INSIDE AND SAY HELLO TO ME." CHALRIE SAID. "WHERE'S YOUR BAGS?"

"OH I GUESS I FORGOT THEM AT THE CULLENS HOUSE. I'LL GET THEM LATER. DAD, WE'RE GOING TO BILLY'S FOR DINNER, JAKE INVITED ME." I SAID TRYING TO HEAD UPSTAIRS.

"ISABELLA, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HIDE OUT IN YOUR ROOM UNTIL IT'S TIME TO IS WHAT TIME?" CHARLIE ORDERED.

"WE NEED TO BE THERE AT 6. I'M SORRYBUT I'VE GOT LAUNDRY TO DO BEFORE WE GO." I SAID TRYING TO AVOID TALKING TO MY DAD.

"BELLA, YOU KNOW AS WELL AS ME THAT I HATE TALKING ABOUT FEELINGS, BUT WHAT'S WRONG? DID EDWARD BREAK YOUR HEART?" CHARLIE ASKED PLAYFULLY.

"ACTUALLY HE DID IN A WAY." I SAID AS THE TEARS WELLED UP.

"BELLS, WHAT DID HE DO?" CHARLIE BARKED PATERNALLY.

"IT'S JUST HE SAYS HE DOESN'T TRUST JAKE AND I FEEL BAD FOR TELLING HIM OFF." I SAID LETTING THE TEARS FALL.

"BELLS, DON'T CRY, I HATE SEEING MY BABY CRYING. LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT EDWARD DOESN'T TRUST JAKE SO YOU TOLD EDWARD TO GET OVER IT." CHARLIE SAID MORE AS A QUESTION.

"YES, DAD." I SAID WIPING AWAY THE TEARS.

"BELLS, DON'T FEEL BAD. EDWARD IS JUST VERY PROTECTIVE OF YOU. TRUST ME I'VE SEEN THAT UNTRUSTWORTHY GLARE AND I'M YOUR FATHER. SO HE DOESN'T TRUST YOU WITH ANYONE BUT HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD YOU THAT. WHY DO YOU FEEL SO BAD? IT'S NOT LIKE Y'ALL ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER. Y'ALL ARE YOUNG LOVERS ABOUT TO TAKE A BIG STEP." CHARLIE SAID. "SO YOUR HEARTS ARE ON YOUR SLEEVE FOR BOTH OF YOU."

"BUT DAD I'M AFRAID THERE WON'T BE A WEDDING. I THINK I REALLY DID IT THIS TIME." I SAID.

"BELLS, IF HE LOVES YOU ENOUGH TO MARRY YOU. HE'LL GET OVER THIS. EDWARD WILL GET OVER THIS TRUST ME. I'VE SEEN HOW MUCH HE LOVES YOU. HE'D TAKE A BULLET FOR YOU." CHARLIE SAID.

"MOM TOLD ME THAT IT BAD THAT HE WOULD?"I ASKED.

"OF COURSE NOT IT'S A GOOD THING. IT MEANS HE REALLY LOVES YOU; HE'S A CATCH. HE'D DO ANYTHING TO PLEASE YOU." CHARLIE SAID.

"WELL NOT ANYTHING." I SAID SMILING AS I THOUGHT OF THE NIGHT WEMADE THE COMPROMISE.

"WHAT WON'T HE DO FOR YOU BELLS?" CHARLIE ASKED.

"I DON'T KNOW, HE PROBABLY WOULDN'T WAIT ON ME HAND AND FOOT." I SAID SAYING SOMETHING TO DISTRACT CHARLIE.

"BELLA, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T GIVE YOURSELF AWAY TO EDWARD." CHARLIE SAID UNCOMFORTABLY.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHARLIE?" I ASKED THOROUGHLY CONFUSED.

"BELLA DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT." CHARLIE PLEADED.

"OH, I GAVE MYSELF TO HIM THOROUGHLY; IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE." I SAID KIDDING. I SAW CHARLIE'S FACE TURN RED THEN PURPLE. "DAD, I WAS KIDDING. NO THAT STILL EXISTS. I'M STILL THE SIGN OF A VIRGO." I SAID.

"GOOD GOD ISABELLA, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN." CHARLIE SAID.

"OKAY I PROMISE NO MORE JOKES ABOUT THAT." I SAID AVOIDING THE WORD. "BUT THE NEST TIME WE HAVE THIS TALK THINGS MIGHT BE DIFFERENT."

"ISABELLA MARIE, LET'S STOP THIS CONVERSATION RIGHT HERE." CHARLIE ORDERED.

"OKAY BYE DAD. I'M OFF TO DO LAUNDRY." I SAID WALKING UPSTAIRS TO MY BEDROOM. I NEARLY SCREAMED WHEN I SAW EDWARD SITTING ON MY BED. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND HOW'D YOU GET IN?"

"SAMEWAY I ALWAYS DO THROUGH YOUR WINDOW. YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD REALLY KEEP THAT LOCKED. WHAT IF YOU'D COME UP HERE AND FOUND A TOTAL STRANGER?" EDWARD ASKED.

"THEY BETTER BE A STRANGER BECAUSE EVERYONE IN FORKS KNOWS MY DAD IS A POLICE OFFICER. SO ROBBING MY HOUSE WOULDN'T BE THE BEST OPTION." I SAID GRABBING MY LAUNDRY HAMPER TO PICK UP THE VARIOUS PIECES OF CLOTHES STREWN ALL OVER MY ROOM. EDWARD GOT UP OFF MY BED AND HELPED PICK UP MY LAUNDRY. "YOU DIDN'T ANSWER WHY YOU'RE HERE." I REMARKED.

"BELLA, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T TRUST YOU. IF YOUTRUST JACOB, I TRUST YOU TO KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU." EDWARD SAID SOMBERLY.

"SO I'M FORGIVEN?" I ASKED DROPPING MY HAMPER.

"YES, I WAS NEVER MAD AT YOU." EDWARD REPLIED. I JUMPED UP ON HIM WRAPPING MY LEGS AROUND HIM. I BEGAN TO KISS ALL OVER HIS FACE. "I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU THIS EXCITED TO SEE ME. NOW DOWN SPIDER MONKEY. YOU KNOW IF CHARLIE WERE TO WALK IN AND SEE THIS HE'D JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS."

"PROBABLY, HE ALREADY THINKS WE'RE SLEEPING TOGETHER." I SAID CLIMBING DOWN.

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?" EDWARD ASKED.

"I DON'T KNOW I THINK IT'S JUST A FATHER THING." I SAID.

"IT DOESN'T HELP WHEN YOU TELL HIM THE NEXT TIME Y'ALL TALK ABOUT YOUR VIRGINITY YOU'LL HAVE GIVEN ME THAT GIFT." EDWARD SAID BEFORE KISSING ME. "BUT THAT'S FINE, I'M SURPRISED YOU SAID THAT."

"I KNOW, ME TOO I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME. I JUST FELT COMPELLED TO TELL HIM." I SAID BEGINNING TO PICK BACK UP ALL MY CLOTHES. I WATCHED AS EDWARD HELPED ME AND THEN FOLLOWED ME AS I TOOK THE SHEETS OFF CHARLIE'S BED. I HAULED THE LAUNDRY DOWN STAIRS AND PUT A LOAD OF CLOTHES IN TO WASH. THEN I WENT BACK UPSTAIRS TO GET CHARLIE'S LAUNDRY AND MY SHEETS. WHEN I'D FINISHED DRAGGING THAT DOWNSTAIRS I REMADE BOTH BEDS. THEN EDWARD AND I CLEANED THE HOUSE. I LOOKED AT THE CLOCK TO SEE IT READ 4:45. I GROANED AND HEADED UPSTAIRS FORGETTING EDWARD WAS FOLLOWING ME. I HEADED INTO THE BATHROOM TO SHOWER AND EDWARD WENT TO MY ROOM TO WAI FORME TO FINISH. WHENI FINISHED I WRAPPED A TOWEL AROUND MYSELF AND HEADED TO MY ROOM. I WALKED RIGHT PAST EDWARD SITTING AT MY COMPUTER TO LOOK THROUGH MY LIMITED WARDROBE. AS I WAS PULLINGA PAIR OF JEANS FROM THEIR HANGER I FELT EDWARD'S COLD BODY AGAINST MY WET BODY CAUSING ME TO SHIVER.

"SORRY PROBABLY NOT THE BEST OPTION RIGHT NOW." EDWARD SAID SITTING ON MY BED. I THREW ON PINK SWEAT PANTS THAT SAID IN WHITE PINK ACROSS THE BACK AND A WHITE TEE SHIRT THAT SAIDIN PINK, PINK ACROSS THE FRONT. THEN I JOINED EDWARD ON MY BED AND LAYED AGAINST HIM AND LISTENED TO HIS BREATHING.

"EDWARD, YOU KNOW I WANT TO… TO… BE YOURS MORE THAN YOU KNOW." I MANAGED TO SAY. EDWARD LOOKED DOWN AT ME AND SMILED. THEN HE TOOK MY LEFT HAND AND KISSED IT. I BLUSHED A SOFT PINK AND I FELT MY HEART HAMMERING AGAINST MY RIBS.

"MUSIC TO MY EARS." EDWARD SANG.

"COME ON BELLS. DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE." CHARLIE CALLED. I LEANED OVER EDWARD TO READ MY ALARM CLOCK; 5:45. TIME HAD FLOWN WITHOUT ME REALIZING IT. I KISSED EDWARD AND TURNED TO LOOK FOR SHOES.

"I HAVE TO FIND SHOES THEN I'LL BE READY." I SHOUTED DOWN THE STAIRS.

"HURRY UP. WE HAVE TO GO." CHARLIE SAID. I SHUT MY DOOR AGAIN AND TURNED TO SEE EDWARD HOLDING UP MY BRIGHT PINK SOCKS AND PINK AND WHITE TENNIS SHOES. I KISSED HIM AND THREW MY SHOES ON. "SO I TAKE IT I'LL SEE YOU TONIGHT?" I ASKED.

"WE'LL ALL DEPENDS." EDWARD SAID DUCKING OUT OF MY WINDOW. I WATCHED HIM LEAVE THEN HEADED DOWNSTAIRS TO MEET CHARLIE DRESSED IN JEANS, TENNIS SHOES, AND A TEE SHIRT. WE BOTH CLIMBED INTO THE FRONT SEAT OF HIS CRUISER. THE RIDE WAS QUIET.


End file.
